


Difficult Choices

by ZyroXandra



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gore, NSFW, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZyroXandra/pseuds/ZyroXandra
Summary: Ellie finally returns from Santa Barbara after 2 - 3 months have gone by.The whole place looked vacant, besides Ellie’s room where she some of joel’s stuff and her’s.Her vision slightly becoming hazy each and every step she took, the blood beginning to soak into her jeans.“Come on, I can’t give up. I won’t” – Her body started to decide anyways, causing her to nearly lose her balance.Getting up to the porch was more difficult than she thought.“One more step to go, then im almost inside”This story is a continuation after The Last of us Part II, with some minor tweaks.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of thunder rumbling in the distance.

Ellie struggling to get out of the boat, while her stitches opened yet again on her lower right side.

She successfully patched it correct earlier, but her motivation and drive to go and see dina hasn’t let her rest much.

Atleast hoping she is gonna be there…

She tried to not think of the possibility of her not being at the farmhouse, if she wasn’t dina would likely have moved back to Jackson. The thought of that made her feel numb to her core. 

Ellie had been gone for 2 – 3 months, during that time each and every thought consumed her, changed her. Thankfully the sound of thunder was distracting her a bit.

The clouds began moving in fast, with more rolls of thunder and lightning.

The Farmhouse slowly coming into view, before a boar ran right in front of her. She jumped back, nearly slipping on the muddy dirt.

“I fucking hate boars” – She gritted her teeth, feeling more blood oozing out of her side.

She tried to open the gate, after a bit the latch unhooked. No lights reflected onto the dark night from the farmhouse. All she could see was one candle in the living room through the window. The whole place looked vacant, besides Ellie’s room where she some of joel’s stuff and her’s.

Her vision slightly becoming hazy each and every step she took, the blood beginning to soak into her jeans.

“Come on, I can’t give up. I won’t” – Her body started to decide anyways, causing her to nearly lose her balance.

Getting up to the porch was more difficult than she thought.  
“One more step to go, then im almost inside” – she slipped on the last one, slamming hard onto the white porch, her blood cascading over it nearly changing it to a tint of red.

All she could hear was her name, before fading into a black abyss.

“Ellie!!”

“Ellie!!”

Dina checked her pulse, thankfully she is still breathing but slowly fading from blood loss. She quickly dragged her inside laying her on the couch. Before lifting up her shirt to reveal a nearly infected wound.

“No matter how much frustration, hurt, and emptiness I have from you leaving. I can’t leave you like this.”

Those words rolling off her tongue were true, but she also wanted to mend the relationship between the two of them. 

The house was vacant, but luckily Dina had some Medicine stored in one of the cabinets. She had moved back to Jackson, but thankfully she came by the house this night. Dina would constantly go by here every night until Ellie came back, she was about to give up hope until this happened.

She grabbed the bandages and rubbing alcohol, rushing over to ellie.

“You better stay alive”

Dina poured some rubbing alcohol into the wound, while wiping the dry blood around it. Some of the stitches had to be pulled, in order for new one’s to be placed.

She plucked each of the 4 stitches left, shortly replacing them trying to not shake her hand. All of her nerves had been going crazy. Does this even feel real or not, she never thought Ellie would come back.

A white cloth was covering Ellie’s left hand, after she finished cleaning up her main wound. Dina paid no attention to it, just thinking it had a few cuts or something.

As the storm raged on outside, she was hoping it would distract her from the thoughts that she was starting to have. During the time Ellie was in Santa Barbara, she hadn’t felt the same. It was as if a piece of her is broken since that day, possibly beyond repair.

She wanted Ellie….

Just everything she wants….

Since the bleeding stopped, she decided to go upstairs and just think..

Most of the times her thoughts every night would get to her, but this night all her anger came up. She couldn’t let any of it out without waking up Ellie.

Why should she care though…

She still does, but it’s different now

Her knuckles were clenched beginning to turn into a shade of red, the sound of glass shattering woke up ellie instantly.

“Dina”- she sat up a bit wondering what was going on, All she could hear was a sound of the floors creaking with a mixture of the storm going on.

The glass to the front door was scattered all across the floor, no sign of dina either.

There was a note on the side table, thankfully it was within arm’s length to her.

The note read,” Ellie, I tended to your wound on your right side. I was unsure why you had a white cloth covering your left hand. I had to take a breather, so I should be back in a bit. There is still some food in the fridge, we need to talk about a lot of stuff before I bring you to Jackson.”

The feeling of each word, didn’t sound like dina at all. She knew she messed up pretty bad though.

The pain shot up from her lower right side to her chest, causing her to grit her teeth. Ellie wanted to make sure she was doing alright, but her body told her otherwise. She finally was able to standup, taking her time to reach the fridge. 

Even though she has barely eaten, she is going to have to start forcing food down to regain her muscle and weight. Until she starts to enjoy it again, the lovely smell of a type of food dina made all the time bringing her back to before she left. 

All the happiness that she was reminded of, including all the good and bad times here at the farm. Her eyes started to collect tears, slowly falling down her cheek. She couldn’t put herself to eat it, the food reminded her too much. It felt like a needle going right through her heart multiple times.

She brought it over to the couch anyway, trying to relax herself as much as possible, she kept the white cloth on her left hand until dina comes back. Ellie took a few deep breaths and started to eat little by little. 

She laid down soon after finishing it, sleep beginning to consume her. 

Hours later Dina finally got back from who knows where, she brought Ellie a change of clothes, water, and a bit more food. 

The glass that was shattered everywhere from earlier still remained, she did notice that Ellie ate a bit of her food that she would make all the time. The empty container resting on the end table, she laid ellie’s clothes on the table in front of the couch. 

Dina sat at the living room table, just letting her thoughts consume her.

She wants to try and have a nice conversation with ellie, but her feelings are going to get in the way. 

“Dina?”

“Are you feeling better ? I tended to your wound right away when you blacked out on the porch.”

“Yeah, thank you for doing that. I missed you….and JJ.”

Dina didn’t reply to what she said, she just remained silent.

Ellie Remained quiet while starting to sit up, she saw her clothes on the table in front of her.

All she could do was stare at dina, while the silence between them was closing in.

“Can I go see JJ, Where is he ?”

Still no response.

”Can you please say something?”

“Did you think everything was going to return to normal?”

“I don’t know honestly.”

“Well it’s not going to be, even after all the stuff you did. You didn’t even ask me how I felt, you just left to go after her. I can understand why you did, but still….”- The words rolling off her tongue with a hint of sadness.

“I’m sorry…..i should have considered your feelings, without thinking of my own.”

“You Never even considered our feelings, I felt emptiness, anger, and sadness. When you just up and left us, I even begged for you to stay.”

“I know.”

“No you don’t Ellie”

“I”

“I had to tell JJ that you won’t be coming back home for awhile, it broke my heart to tell him that. Did you find her anyway?”

“Yeah”

“How do you feel now that you killed her? Do you feel better?”

“I didn’t kill her, I was about to…..but….”- Tears beginning to stream down her face.

“Then what?”

“I…. had a flashback of joel when I was drowning her….that’s when I stopped and let them both go… I wanted to end the cycle of violence.”

“I want to repair our relationship, even if it is going to take time.”- she said it below her breath, dina could barely hear it.

“I don’t even know if it can be.”- She wasn’t fully thinking before saying what she said. 

“I know you didn’t mean that…”

Dina nearly jumped just realizing how close ellie was to her.

She wanted all of Ellie, her lips, their bodies up against each other. She wasn’t ready yet, will she ever be?

“Please back up away from me.”

She could see a flash of hurt in Ellie’s eyes, before she turned around and sat on the couch again.

“I’ll just leave and go back to Jackson, I won’t bother you or anything. Just forget about me….”

Ellie grabbed the clothing while going to the restroom to change, since no matter what she said. She would just get hurt over and over again. 

The room filled with silence and emptiness all over again, she didn’t mean to have those words come out a different way than what she meant.

She didn’t feel like herself while quickly getting changed. All she wanted to do was go back to Jackson, and try to forget about dina….hopefully going to see JJ here and there if she is able to.

Ellie really wants to fix everything with dina, but her responses to everything. Just has her feeling unsure.

She opened the door after changing, attempting to rush out the door until she felt her grab her by the arm.

“I didn’t mean for how my words came across, I know you are hurt I am too. It’s just gonna take a bit of time for me to mend this relationship. I really want to, but like I said it’s gonna take a bit.”

“I can understand, can we go back to Jackson?”

“Yeah, I only brought Japan with me. If that’s alright with you?”

“It is.”

“I have to tell you something though, Tommy lives in the house that joel used to, but your place is still your’s. If you don’t feel comfortable living near tommy, you can stay at my place until then.”

Ellie just remained silent, while getting on the horse after dina. She couldn’t even have the guts to put her hands around her to make sure she wont fall off. All she could think about on the way back to Jackson was, that there was still a chance for the both of them. She will fight to mend the relationship between her and dina.

On the other hand, she wants to give dina space even though she knows it will hurt the both of them.

But she is more nervous regarding if she is going to tell tommy the truth or not, knowing full well it is going to lead right into an argument. 

The ride to Jackson remained silent, neither of them speaking to each other after what happened.

What Ellie said regarding Abby, Dina paid no attention to it.

She didn’t comfort her, just nothing.

Her side beginning to feel better the more she relaxes.

Nearly 4 hours later they arrived to Jackson, everyone’s jaws dropped when they noticed Ellie.

She had no emotion on her face, just wanting to stop being the focus of everyone’s attention. 

All she has to do is talk to tommy, and hopefully avoid maria and Dina in the meantime.

She heard a familiar voice, and knew she wasn’t going to get out of this one easy.  
“Ellie!!”

Maria pulled her into a hug as soon as she stepped off of the horse.

“We were all worried about you, it had been months since tommy stupidly convinced you to go.”

“I kinda don’t wanna talk right now, and just get the conversation done with tommy at joel’s old place. Can we talk tomorrow about me doing patrols again possibly?”

“Yes, i’ll come by tomorrow to talk with you.”

Thankfully Maria was respecting that she just wanted to take a breather, but a certain thought keeps affecting her.

Is tommy going to yell at her ?

Cuss her out is some way shape or form, cause of the decision she had made.

Dina went to try and get her attention, but was too late. Ellie had already started walking away from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold chill to the wind, causing her to shiver and try to warm herself up. 

Each step she took getting closer and closer to Tommy’s new place, her heart began racing. Not in a good way though.

What is he going to say to me?

Should I lie or tell him the truth?

“Ellie you doing alright ?”

Tommy knocked her out of her thoughts, it took her a bit to realize that she somehow got to the house unscathed when she was lost in her thoughts.

“Oh yeah, sorry”

“It’s alright”

Tommy gave her a huge bear hug, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m glad to see that you are alright, Did you wanna come in and talk about what happened in Santa Barbara?”

“Yeah, can I move back into my old place back there ?”

“Here are the keys, all of your stuff Is still in there untouched. The last time someone was in there was Dina. She came by here before going back to the farmhouse for the last time, She was about to give up on you, I kept telling her not to…but it was her decision. We haven’t been on the best of terms since you had left her and JJ.”

Ellie grabbed the keys, while walking into the house. Everything seemed the same but the furniture had changed, even the color on the walls.

“I’m assuming that you and Maria are done, or still taking a break?”

“Sadly, we aren’t together anymore. It was the best decision for the both of us, since we had very different opinions. I do regret convincing you to go to santa Barbara, that was the last straw with maria and i.”

Tears began to form in his eyes, She never realized how much pain tommy was constantly in. All she focused on was herself, and her frustrations towards Abby that would consume her.

She put her back against the wall instead of sitting down, with her arms at her sides.

“Did you end up finding her?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you end up doing? I really hope you had killed her”

“She had suffered enough, and I decided to end the cycle from continuing. So I let her go with the boy that was with her.”

The silence was instant, she felt like the walls were closing in on her. A glass slammed onto the floor, instantly shattering into pieces.

“You mean to tell me that you let her go, after EVERYTHING she has done.”

“I could not put myself to kill her, you don’t understand how I felt. Including all of the stuff that I lost, and now trying to get back.”

“I don’t give a fuck, You are seriously a joke. Get out of my house.”

She just remained silent, Ellie wanted to go more in depth but he wouldn’t understand. 

She went out through the back, tears streaming down her face. She never knew that it would be this bad, all she wanted to do was go to bed and try to forget how she feels.

Ellie opened the door, instantly closing it shortly after going back in. She noticed a shirt lying on the nightstand to the side. It seemed like there were tear stains all over it, she guessed it was when Dina came in here before going back to the farm. 

She decided to just knock out on her couch, trying to get atleast some sleep. Some nights she would wake up in cold sweats from nightmares that she would have. It was rare for her to sleep through the whole night.

Few Hours have passed…..

Ellie woke up breathing heavy, nothing was calming her down. She had to go walk around town, hoping it was going to exhaust her or something.

The freezing touch of the wind against her skin nearly calmed her thoughts, she was still wearing the same clothes that dina brought her at the farm. 

The crunch of the grass underneath her shoes, with the sound of thunder in the distance.

She really lost everything, there was some hope that tommy would accept her decision and maybe tell her he was just happy that she made it back. 

“Hey, watch where you are going idiot”

“Sorry ma’am.”  
The familiar voice not hitting her until she says her name.

“It’s me cat.”

Ellie would rather not deal with her at all, she kept walking the other way.

“I asked Maria to put us on some patrols when your ready, since you don’t seem like your doing alright.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Cause i still have feelings for you.”

“After last time it is a definite no, i have feelings for someone else. The least we can be are friends, nothing more than that.”

One other half of Ellie didn’t even want to associate herself with cat, but she likely had no say in it. Out of all the people she could run into while trying to relax for once, it had to be cat…

She just decided to walk around a bit more before going back home, nothing felt the same including her room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Next Day

Ellie felt a throbbing pain on her right side, the couch likely didn’t help at all.

She instantly got up running into the restroom lifting up her shirt, thinking there was going to be blood pouring through.

She calmed her senses trying to breath in little by little, she had gotten so used to them opening back up that it was all in her head.

Her muscles began to ache, all she could do is just relax all day. Likely go to the bar and get some food and drink a little later.

Ellie could hear the wood creaking with the wind going against the garage while laying on the bed trying to get warm. 

Her thoughts kept going towards dina….

Would she ever be able to see JJ again ?

Part of her heart broke at the thought of not seeing him, and she can understand why dina won’t let her.

Also wanting to be so close to dina, the feel of her lips against her own. The tingling sensation that was always there causing goosebumps to form on her skin.

She was knocked out of her own thoughts from a knock on her door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me Dina, can i come in?”

The sweet tone of her voice rolling off of her tongue.

“yeah”

The door creaked open, shutting instantly to avoid the cold wind from entering. Ellie was just staring at the ceiling paying no attention to Dina, if she did tears would begin to form in which she can’t hold back.

“Can we talk about what happened yesterday?”

“Sure, what did you wanna talk about?”

“About what we talked about at the farm, i was letting my emotions get to me too much. to where certain stuff came out the wrong way,”

“I can understand your frustrations, i never put your thoughts in front of my own. I let it get to me, but had to finish it.” - She tried to not make eye contact with her.

“Ellie..”

“Please don’t feel bad for me, it was a choice i made. All i can do is repair the relationship that we once had, only if you want to.”

“I really want to Ellie, i missed you so much. It is just going to take time”

She felt a dip in the bed beside where she was laying at.

“Would i get to see JJ soon…?”

“Yeah.”

The tears that Ellie was holding back, started to overflow down the side of her cheeks onto her bed. she sat up trying to cover her face, dina removed her hands touching both of their foreheads together.

“We are going to have to be a team, and work on our relationship. Even though we can’t repair the one we previously had, all we can do is create a new one to replace the previous one.”

Ellie cupped dina hands, just nodding her head wanting to go in for a kiss. but it was too soon for the both of them, it feels like they are starting from scratch.

“Thank you…..Dina.”

The silence consuming them, but this time it was different, it felt refreshing just being near each other.

Dina spoke up a bit,” I’m glad that you decided not to kill her, i had hoped you had that part of you still and you do.”

“Im glad i didn’t either, the cycle had to end and i knew killing her it wouldn’t bring joel back.”

Ellie was now looking at her face to face instead of down at her lap.

Dina gave her a smile, with tears streaming down her face. Pulling her into a hug.

“Can i ask you something, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Yeah.”

“How’d it go with tommy.”

She clenched her fists, nearly changing it to a bright red. 

“He didn’t even understand, all he ended up doing is smashing his glass on the floor and cussing me out. I kind of get why he was frustrated with me, but anything i said wouldn’t get across to him. Before i know it the door was slammed directly behind me….”

Ellie kept looking to the side, covering her face so dina didn’t have to see her like this.

“It’s alrigh..”

“It’s not, anything i do disappoints everyone. Even including you.”

“Ellie.”- She cupped her hand to her face again, trying to meet eye to eye.

“Please don’t feel like this, i was definitely hurt. Yet i still prayed each day that you would be back, and now here you are.”

Her lips turning into a smirk from hearing the words rolling off of her tongue.

“Let’s try to think of right now though Ellie, what happened in the past stays there especially the choices that were made. We can’t reverse the damages, but can grow and improve upon them.”

“T...Thank you Dina.”

She wished that she could stay with ellie all day, but she had to go on a patrol soon.

“I gotta go on a patrol soon, i enjoyed that we talked a bit.”

“Same here, im stuck with going on a patrol with cat. Somehow she asked maria to set us up or something, im guessing i have no say in it whatsoever.”

She was speechless after hearing what she said, why the heck would cat want to start talking to ellie again. She started to get a bit jealous, while clenching her knuckles. 

Her anger was getting to her, and she got out of there in a rush.

Ellie knew why she sped out of there, anytime she would mention cat dina never liked it. Heck she didn’t even wanna go on a patrol with her.  
“I hope it was cause i mentioned her.”- She fiddled with her fingers, completely forgetting that she only had 3 on her left hand.

Her stomach growled, she didn’t have any time to get something to eat since she had to get dressed up for a patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat is going to play a huge part in this story, is it going to be good or bad. Who knows? :D Also this is a continuation of what i think would happen in a part III, with mostly showing the relationship of Ellie and Dina improving and etc.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why did i have to bring up cat in front of Dina, i didn’t want her to seem surprised if she saw the both of us chatting.”- She muttered under her breath after closing her door.

I wanna try to be honest with her, but there is a portion i never talked to her about. I know she won’t be happy with me, but im ready to. 

Ellie eventually reached the stables, nearly forgetting that she lost shimmer in seattle. So she was stuck with sharing Cat’s horse in the meantime.

“Hey Ellie, i didn’t think you would actually show up”

She pulled her into a hug, feeling ellie freezing up from the touch. They haven’t been this close since the breakup, but she was not having it. Ellie pushed her a bit to signal her to stop, few seconds after cat let go.

“I just want to get this done with, how the heck did you even get maria to agree to this? When i just got back not even 24 hours ago??”

“I have my ways, you can always talk with her after. If you don’t wanna do patrols with me, i can’t guarantee that she will let you though.”

“Fuck me.” - She muttered under her breath

“Let’s just get this done with.”

Maria gave them the usual rules before going out on patrol, Ellie didn’t realize that dina was there too staring at her while she was looking at the floor.

She looked around a bit, her eyes landing right on dine. Her frown turned into a smirk, until cat stepped in front of her eye sight.

“Are we finally good to go?”

“Yeah, you completely zoned out while she was going over the usual.”

“Yeah, i didn’t really need to listen. Either way where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“Fine”

An hour went by, finally they reached the area they were sent to.

“What is this place?”

“This is a new place that we don’t have a name for yet, i have only been shown how to get here and back to jackson. We are the first one’s to actually make sure this is a safe area.”

“That’s pretty cool.” - She stepped off of the horse, going towards a shop that was nearly covered in grass. The only thing visible was part of the broken door.

“I’m going to go and check out this shop, do you mind checking out another building. So we can get this whole thing done as fast as possible.”

“Why are you in such a hurry, either way this is going to take us most of the day to do.”

“I’ll bet that i can get this done way quicker than you think. We will meet up back here afterwards.”

“It’s not wise to split up.”

By the time cat said that, Ellie disappeared underneath the door into the shop. She attempted to follow until the opening was shut by a barricade that she did.

“She is being such a pain.”

Cat decided to just go check out a different spot in the meantime, since ellie wanted to check each one separately.

There were a total of 10 shops, each of them can do 5 each cutting the time nearly in half if there were no major waves of infected in any of them.

Ellie took a breath of fresh air, while the silence relaxed her before she checked out this shop fully.

“I can’t handle being around her, something just feels off though.”

“Does she honestly think i would be with her or something?”

She kept thinking to herself, while checking out the shop. Oddly there are no infected in this building. The floor creaking and the wind seeping through the cracked glass of a window calming her thoughts.

Ellie went onto the next building, hearing a slight crackle around the corner before entering. Her footsteps were silent, just the floorboard creaking causing the clicker to look towards where she was coming from. She quickly grabbed the clicker jamming her switchblade into the side of it’s neck, a flashback rushing through her of the time she stabbed mel right in the neck. Her skin turning into a clear white, with blood pouring out of her mouth.

Ellie collapsed onto the floor beginning to feel nauseous, the clicker’s lifeless body tossed to the side. Her hands beginning to tremble, she tried to keep her breaths under control yet failing each time. A few minutes later she regained control.

“I wish that situation worked out differently, if only i was thinking then maybe it wouldn’t have happened the way it did. I’ll keep having that flashback, due to my actions.”

The freezing cold wind bringing her back to reality, she was unsure how long she was out for until cat came into the building.

“Are you doing alright? I decided to just check the other buildings, and was unsure what you were up to.”

“Yeah, i must've been out of it and knocked out.”

She was hoping that she would buy it, since she only wants Dina to know everything. She doesn’t want cat to find out.

“Damn, im guessing you didn’t get much sleep last night. We gotta get back to jackson before the sun starts going down.”

“Alright.”

Ellie grabbed her switchblade off of the floor, sliding it into her pocket. 

The whole ride there was quiet. Ellie wanted to talk to Maria, but by the time they got back it was already late at night. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she needs to get to the bar then knock out for the night.

“I’m gonna go get some food, it was fun going on patrol.”

She lied to just get away from her as soon as possible, her hands trembled a bit when opening the door into the bar. Everyone had their eyes on her, when she sat down at the booth.

“Hey you are that girl aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“You have been the talk of the town since you got back, What would you like to order?”

“Can i get a turkey sandwich, with fries on the side. Also a vanilla milkshake, with a pint of alcohol.”

“I’ll get right onto that”

She fiddled with her fingers while waiting for her drinks and food to arrive, thankfully everyone stopped staring at her. 

She felt even more relaxed just hearing all the chatter going on, the door opened and closed. Everyone gasped since it has been awhile since Tommy has come into the bar, Ellie tried to hide a bit in the booth, since they weren’t on good terms after the last conversation they had.

Her food arrived catching tommy’s eye too, she just kept smiling at the waiter and thanked him. She consumed the food quick, and downing the whole pint of beer. Thankfully she wasn’t a lightweight. Her stomach felt way better, and she got out of there soon after since tommy kept looking at her here and there with a disappointed look. Ellie already dealt with enough today, all she wanted to do was relax at her place. 

On her way there she had the urge to puke, attempting not to since that is the only food she has had all day. After taking a few deep breaths the urge started to disappear, stepping right into her cozy home after unlocking the door and shutting it instantly. Going right into the restroom to clean up a bit more before bed.

She heard her door open and slam shut.

“Whoever it is…”

She was disrupted by a pair of lips against her’s, she was taken aback by this action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is going to happen in this whole story, let me know who you all think kissed ellie at the end ? Also im going to try and post 2 chapters a week or 1, thankfully this chapter is way better than chapter 2 atleast for me. I am slowly building up something that is happening real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie pushed her off of her instantly, nearly seeing her fall onto her ass.

“What the fuck are you thinking?”

“I really want you back ellie, come on dina lost her chance with you.”’

“No. my feelings are for dina not you.”

“Do you even hear what you are saying?”

“Yeah, i fucking love her. It is also my fault that all of this happened between her and i. It’s none of your business anyway.”

Ellie sat on the edge of her bed facing cat, all of a sudden cat tried to sit on ellie’s lap. Failing each and every time. She clenched her knuckles turning them into a shade of red.

“Yet during our whole relationship you used me, just to get her jealous.”

“I truly liked you, but to me dina i actually love her. Also i never fucking used you, you are the one that just wanted sex all the damn time. Our relationship was more platonic when im with dina she truly loves me for who i am and knows that i can grow from the previous choices that i made.”

“We never had sex anyway.”

“Cause i kept turning it down, it never felt real to me when i was with you. I also could never talk about me for once, you always talked about yourself all the time. All we can be is friends.”

“You are such an asshole.”

Cat raised her voice at ellie, causing her to space out.

Dina was about to knock until she heard the arguing that was going on.

“Please just get the fuck out cat, what we had was great. Just leave it all behind, and move on. I’m already taken and i care a lot about dina.”

Cat wasn’t even listening to anything she was saying, she started to unzip her jacket right in front of ellie.

“Did you not understand anything i just said?”

She felt her hot breath against her neck, she could smell the hint of alcohol coming from her lips.

“You are fucking drunk, im gonna say it nice one more time. Please get out.”

Ellie stood up instantly, thankfully she was way taller than cat is.

Before cat could do anything the door slammed wide open, her eyesight caught dina’s attention.

“Get away from her.”

“What are you gonna do about it? Did you even tell her all the shit you talked about her before she even came back.”

“I was frustrated and hurt during that time.”

Ellie looked down to her hand, furrowing her eyebrows and hurt appearing across her features.

“Yeah right, at one point you mentioned that you didn’t want to see her again yet you did. Heck im guessing you haven’t even told her about the first steps that JJ took.”

“You two just get out please….”

Her voice trembling in the process, nearly above a whisper.

“Ellie….none of what cat said is true.”

“Quit lying, she was going to find out eventually.”  
Ellie got out of her house needing to take a breather, her breathing became uncontrollable while holding in her tears. She finally found a spot near the wall, letting it all out.

She knew that dina would tell her eventually, but it just hurts to hear it from cat instead of dina herself, she just didn’t want to think about it at all. It felt like a knife just pierced through her heart, to keep herself in check she had to take space from dina no matter what.

Ellie clenched the part of her shirt, trying to wall in her feelings and regain her composure. She didn’t even care if dina and or cat were still at her place by the time she gets back. The best she can do is just try not to think about that kind of stuff.

She looked up at the sky having a flashback of the time it was her birthday and joel surprised her with the museum, also the space tape. That was the best birthday she had, even though finding out later on that joel lied to her about what happened. It didn’t even matter anymore because she understood as to why he saved her, She felt like her life was worthless until now, she had a family and had to fight for it no matter what. She wished that joel could see all of this, he would likely kick her ass for all the choices she had made, and the way she made dina feel. 

One of the last things joel said to her was,

“I do know that she would be lucky to have you.”

Part of her wishes that she started to forgive him sooner, rather than too late.

All she could do is start fixing her relationship with dina, heck she is 20 years old and has to get everything back together.

She got up instantly going back to her house, it was super late and she needed to rest up a bit before her talk with maria in the morning.

One of the lights were still on, before opening her door.

She was greeted with a warm hug, the same lavender smell that she loves. 

“I was worried about you, i finally got cat to leave.”

“Thank you, and i had to go and think for a bit. Was unsure how long i was out for.”

“It’s alright, i...uh wanted to ask you if i can sleep over?”

She gave ellie those same eyes that she fell in love with from the start.

“Yeah, you can have my bed. I’ll lay on the couch.”

“Alright, thank you.”

Ellie removed her shirt before laying on the couch, dina’s cheeks turning to a shade of pink.

“Enjoying the view?” - She chuckled saying that.

“I never get over it.” - she muttered underneath her breath

A smirk appearing across her features, before she covered herself with the blanket.

Ellie soon after fell asleep, tossing and turning in her sleep. It was taking dina a bit to knock out, until she heard a thud on the floor.

“Fuck” - She muttered underneath her breath

“Please lay with me.”

“Are you sure Dina?”

“Yes.”

The floor creaking underneath her feet on her way to the bed, Dina scooted to the other side of the bed letting ellie take the right side.

She brought a separate blanket to keep the space between the both of them, by laying on top of the previous covers.

“You are being such a pain.”

“I want to keep the space between us, and not move too fast.”

“I swear.”

“Swear what?”

She loved when Ellie would purposely get on her nerves, at times she would fight back hoping to turn it around.

“You already know.”

Dina grabbed the blanket throwing it onto the floor beside her side, lifting up the main blanket so ellie can slide into it.

Eventually she decided to give in, not realizing how close they were. She could feel dina’s breath against her neck, her temptations nearly overcoming her. 

She felt Dina’s head against the crook of her neck, her cheeks rising to a shade of pink.

“I really missed you, even JJ too.”

“I missed both of you too….even though i can’t undo the decisions that i have made.”

A smirk appearing across her features, tears brimming her eyes until she couldn’t hold them back any longer.

“Ellie…”

She dragged her thumb across ellie’s cheeks, both of their lips brushing against each other accidentally.

Ellie’s breath hitched in the back of her throat, locking eyes for a second.

The light outside shining into the room, enough to where they can see each other perfectly.

Both knew it was too soon, but she didn’t care.

She smashed her lips against ellie’s, not caring if they should be taking it slow or anything. All she wanted was her no matter what.

Ellie started to reciprocate, after a short while breaking the kiss before it goes even further.

“I was not expecting that, i thought you wanted to take it slow.”

“I do stupid.”

She chuckled after hearing that,”You confuse me.”

“And you irritate me.”

“Ouch that hurt.”

She pretended to act hurt, but the smirk appearing across her features gave in.

Dina gave her a slight slap on her arm, laying against the crook of ellie’s neck again.

Soon after she could tell that dina fell asleep, the warmth between the two of them consuming her. She has not fallen asleep like this in who knows how long, but ellie was glad to have dina next to her.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next day

The beautiful sunset shining into the room, the birds beginning to chirp waking dina up. She just wanted to stay like this no matter what, the calming scent of ellie making her feel relaxed. Her beautiful hazel with a hint of red hair shining, and outright adorable freckles.

Dina nuzzled back into her neck, accidentally waking her up.

“Morning Dina.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s alright, luckily i don’t have any patrols for today. Except i have to talk to maria about the whole situation.”

“Can we just stay like this for a little bit longer?”

“Yeah, i would like that.”

The feel of dina’s lips against hers still lingered since last night, the sound of the wind battering against the house combined with the creaking of the structure.

“This is the most relaxed i have ever felt Dina.”

“Same.”

They locked eyes for a bit, both of their eyes glistening from the sunlight. Smirks appearing across there features, until there was a knock at the door.

Ellie got up quickly, while frantically putting a shirt on to answer it.

Her jaw dropped when she opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to get intense very soon, but if there is a chapter where it contains violence. I will put a trigger warning in the beginning, Im unsure which chapter it is going to be at the moment. Also my writing is getting better little by little, i do try to be descriptive for certain scenarios. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this insane delay, im currently planning on releasing 1 very long chapter a week since i want to put so much effort and detail into it. Also WARNING this chapter contains insane NSFW, and SEXUAL CONTENT. Read at your own risk.

“Hey, can we talk for a second?”

“I guess we can, just not in here. I’ll be out there in a second.”

“Alrighty, i’ll be on the porch waiting.”

She shut the door shortly after, finally taking in a deep breath.

“Who was that?”

“It’s tommy, for some reason he wants to chat. I was very hesitant on agreeing..”

The last part was barely above a whisper, when she started to put her shoes on. 

“I guess i’ll talk to you later ?”

“Yeah,”

______________________________________________________________________________

1 Year Later….

Ellie was out on patrol with dina. The relationship between the two were getting better and better. Ellie still had an iffy relationship with tommy, the last talk they had was on that porch. 

She started to space out while dina was talking, her eyes fixated on her hands that were holding the leash. 

“Ellie?”

“Ellie?”

She fell off of her horse, slamming right against a rock.

“What is going on with you ?”

Ellie got up, slightly breathing heavy.

“Sorry about that. I lost focus.”

She patted the snow off of her thighs, and a bit on her jacket. Her lip curved into a smirk, 

“Are you sure?”  
Her expression turned into a worried expression, her eyebrows furrowing analyzing ellie’s face.

Ellei winced a bit feeling the pain against her side, still trying to cover it.

“You are clearly hurt.”

“I should be fine, but i think it’ll start to hurt overtime.”

Clouds began to cover the skies with a tint of grey and white, particles of snow falling from the sky. At first it seemed peaceful, but quickly started to pile up after a few minutes. 

She felt warm lips against hers, dina’s hand caressing her cheek. The makeout session was disrupted by the chill touch of the wind.

“We should go and find some shelter.” 

Both breathing heavy after that makeout session, quickly getting on there horses just going into any direction. They were around 4 hours away from jackson.

“Where are we going dina?”

The snowstorm starting to get worse by the second, she started to lose track of dina in her eyesight.

“DINA!!”

She started to panic, going to find a garage to make shelter. Until dina finds her, or she finds her somehow.

She started to take a few deep breaths trying to get warm, the thought of dina’s lips against hers kept her a little warm. She was in her train of thought until Dina found her after a few minutes. She pulled her into a hug feeling the warmth between them ignite.

“I have a plan but it’s risky, i did kind of see some cabins that we can stay in until this storm is over with. I’m going to try and see if we can tie the horses together and you will be on japan with me. The other horse should be able to follow behind.”

“That sounds good.”

She began to shiver when dina wasn’t against her body anymore, the heat they can cause between the both of them left sparks against ellie every single time.

Even though Ellie hasn’t really seen jj much, she knew it was going to take awhile to create a new relationship with dina. No matter how long it takes, she wants to keep probing to her that she can do it.

She sat behind dina, putting her arms around her to stay secure. The wind starting to howl, goosebumps forming onto her, she was hoping that dina knew where to go and quick.

The latest they heard is this storm wasn’t supposed to hit until tomorrow, they must have not thought of it potentially hitting earlier than they though.

“I think we underestimated this snowstorm.”

“Yeah.”

Ellie’s teeth started to chatter due to how much colder it started to get, she kept trying to hug dina more and more close but to no avail the heat began to disappear.

“We are almost there.”

The raging sounds of the wind overpowering the two of them, snow adding up by the minute.

Dina finally stopped japan, getting off real quick to open the garage to the cabin. Once she opened it, Ellie guided the horses into the building.

“I hope this structure can handle this weather”

She chuckled while rubbing her hands together trying to regain warmth, dina looked her up an down while getting japan to stay in a certain area including the other horse.

“I’ll go check out the rest of the house to make sure it’s secure, and hopefully it has a fireplace.”

She opened the door into the living room, the only sound she could hear was the wood creaking. She can’t trust this place until she checks everywhere.

“This place seems roomy, first area i’ll check is upstairs.”

The floorboards began to creak, there was a total of 2 rooms and 1 restroom. The 1st room she checked there seemed to be nothing, just a twin bed with a desk and some computers on it. She reached down into one of the drawers, revealing a joke book inside. 

“This is one i actually don’t have.”- She picked it up a cheerful smile appearing across her features.

She quickly left that room after adding the joke book into her backpack, there was the sound of shattering glass coming from the other side of the main room.

She breathed in deeply, and opened it immediately. Ellie jumped back a bit before catching her breath. The sound was caused by the window being shattered into pieces due to the high wind.

“That scared the shit out of me.”

Ellie pushed one of the dressers to hopefully cover where the glass broke, eventually it did nearly stopping the cold from coming into the house more.

“Mission Accomplished, now i think i searched every area and thankfully no infected. Time to start working on the fireplace so i can surprise dina.”

Ellie quickly went downstairs, grabbing some wood real quick to start it. After a few attempts she finally got it to work, 

“Haha Success.”

She got caught off guard, getting slammed against the wall with a strong force.

“D…..Di”- she was interrupted by the feeling of warm lips against her’s, her stomach began to knot up.

Her hands were put above her head, lips attaching to her neck. The feeling of dina causing sparks anywhere she touches her, the last time she felt this she couldn’t even remember.

“Was that kiss better than a 6?”

Dina stopped kissing her neck to reply, not realizing she fell for ellie’s trap. Right before dina responded, she switched positions with her.

“I should have known you were gonna trick me.”- Staring deep into those captivating green eyes.

“I just wanna ask before we continue, Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Yes i want to stupid.”

Ellie captured her lips into her’s, her tongue asking for entrance. Eventually dina gave in, both of their tongues dancing against each other. 

Her right hand snaked underneath dina’s orange shirt, she got pushed little by little. Ellie wasn’t even focusing until she got pushed onto the couch. Dina sitting on her lap, nearly keeping her in place taking full control.

The lustful look on both of their faces, dina slowly began to un button her shirt while teasing ellie. 

“I hate you so much.”

“You love it.”

A smirk forming on her face, her skin began to get irritated not being able to do anything. Dina stopped midway on her buttons. Quickly getting Ellie’s dark red plaid shirt off, throwing it to the side instantly.

“Lift your arms up.”

“What if i don’t?”- She said with a chuckle

“You are always such a pain aren’t you.”

“Yeah, if it gets on your nerves i’ll keep doing it.”

Dina pushed ellie further into the cushion instead, she began to slowly grind against ellie’s leg. Trying to ignite and push ellie’s buttons even more. 

She elicited a slight moan, when ellie’s lips attached to her neck. Her hips started to grind at a faster motion.

“El.”

Ellie relaxed her hands against her thighs attempting to stop the motion. She couldn’t handle this anymore. It was rare for ellie to be the bottom, usually she was the one overpowering dina. She laid back breathing in heavy from the view. 

Every inch of ellie craved dina each and every day, yet to be completely helpless underneath her was a different feeling.

She saw a dark spot near her neck, smirking cause of how proud she was.

All of a sudden dina stopped, quickly getting up. She knew it was going to irritate the hell out of ellie, heck her body hated her for doing that. 

The silence between the two feeling a bit soothing, ellie’s jaw dropped due to the action that dina just did.

“Dina ar”- she grabbed ellie by her hand leading her upstairs into one of the rooms.

“Which one is the main room?”

“The one to the right.”

Slamming the door open, she pushed ellie towards a dresser. Instantly connecting their lips together in a heated frenzy. Slightly pulling ellie’s hair a bit, triggered something in the girl. She couldn’t take feeling helpless anymore. Until she could feel dina’s lips switching from her mouth to her neck.

“Di…..Dina…”

Moans began to escape her mouth, slightly gasping when she felt dina’s cold hands snake under her black shirt.

She was slightly nervous for dina to see her whole body, part of her was worried what if she doesn’t like how she looks.

“I….im nervous about you seeing how i look now…”

She cupped her cheeks, noticing tears begin to form into those adorable and captivating green eyes, 

“Ellie… i love you no matter what, we have been through a lot. But we can take this slow if you want to..”

“I love you too and i really want this, my nerves were just getting to me and it’s been so long since we have been this close. Even seeing each other’s bodies.”

Both stared deeply into each others eyes, before slamming their lips back into a heated passion. Ellie started to regain control but dina still has the upper hand. She felt cold hands roaming her abdomen underneath her shirt.

A slight growl came from ellie’s mouth, she wanted to just take dina right here and be the one in charge. 

Dina broke up the kiss breathing heavy, needing to catch her breath before continuing.

“I missed this.”  
“I did too, but i really want to be the one in charge.”

“Maybe.”

A smirk appearing across her features, knowing full well everything she’s doing is getting under ellie’s skin.

“I swe…”

“Swear what ?”

She remained silent, knowing full well she is going to get her to beg by the end of it.

Dina decided to finally let ellie gain control, until she pushed her onto the bed pulling herself along. She landed near the edge, with dina in between her legs.

Bringing her mouth closer to her ear whispering, “You thought i would let you that easily, we’ll see whose the one begging by the end.” sending shivers down ellie’s back.

Attaching her mouth to the side of her neck nibbling, turning it into a little dark purple circle. Pushing her knee up against ellie’s core, slowly moving up and down.

“Di….Dina….”

“What was that?”

She had her hands around dina’s hips wanting her to go faster, each time failing over and over again.

“Please…..make me fucking feel good, i haven’t had a release for the longest time.”

The look on her face was so vulnerable, and she truly wanted her no doubt about it. Without hesitation dina slipped off her jeans and threw her black shirt to the side.

The only thing she was wearing is her underwear, in which was thrown to the side. Her hot breath against her core drove ellie up a wall, her stomach feeling like butterflies flying around constantly. She was not prepared in what dina had in store for her.

A warm tongue being pressed against her core, while one of dina’s fingers going in and out at a slow pace for now.

Eliciting a gasp from ellie, the pace started to quicken her back beginning to arch off of the bed. Both of her hands grasping the sheet with such force.  
She has never experienced this pleasure in who knows how long, each time she would look down at dina their eyes making contact. Her walls crumbling by the second.

“Dina!!”

She was starting to get closer each and every time she felt dina’s tongue licking her clit, her legs slightly beginning to shake. She added in a second finger to push ellie to her all time high, causing ellie to yell from all the pleasure.

“Fuck Dina.”

Slowly going in and out riding out her high, until ellie’s breathing began to slow down. She stood up licking her lips, her mouth turning into a smirk from the view.

“Enjoying the view.”

She said in between breaths, still amazed at how dina pulled that one off.

“Yes i am.”

Ellie chuckled a bit, slowly becoming consumed in those beautiful brown orbs.

Dina threw her shirt to the side, same goes for her pants. Her eyes scanning all over her body, as if this were the first time they have ever seen each other this vulnerable.

She started to slightly touch herself getting under ellie’s skin more.

“What are you doing?”

Ellie sat up on the bed, walking over to dina with lust written all over her face.

Connecting their lips tasting a bit of herself, their tongues battling against each other.

She was slowly guiding dina to the bed while their makeout session was happening. Every kiss with her is intoxicating, she could never get over it.

Slowly trailing down to her neck leaving a few dark purple circles, one of dina’s hands tugging ellie’s hair a little rough. 

She moved dina to the end of the bed giving her no warning, two fingers going in and out slowly due to how tight dina is. Her lips roaming all across her neck, collarbone, and breasts.

Crossing her legs around ellie’s hips, her hand leaving her hair that looks a bit disheveled. Her nails beginning to dig into her skin a bit, each and every thrust from her right hand. Pushing her to her all time high, even when she added a third finger.

“Fuck Ellie.”

Right before she reached her all time high, ellie just stopped. She started to trail kisses from her neck, all the way down till she reached her core.

Instantly licking her clit, the same sensations building up double from previously. She has never done something like this before.

“Ellie…..I”

Before she could even finish, she had reached her high. Slowly beginning to ride it out, Ellie’s right arm starting to tense up, but attempting to ignore it. 

Sliding the last finger out, both made eye contact smirking at each other.

“You have never pulled that one on me before.”

“I kinda learned it when i was maybe practicing with myself awhile ago.”

“Still, holy fuck ellie.”

They laid beside each other just taking in the calming silence, until the wind started to get worse outside.

“I don’t think we are getting out of here anytime soon Dina.”

“I think you are right about that, thankfully i packed a lot of food in case. I kinda had a hunch in a way.”

“You always do, and that is one of the things that i love about you.”

They both stared deeply into each other’s eyes, even the cure little freckles that ellie has.

“I really missed us just laying together and relaxing.”

“Well we just had sex, so yeah.”

A chuckle escaping from her mouth, leading with a smirk.

“You are such a smartass at times.”

‘True, but im an adorable smartass.”

“We should get under the covers, and just listen to the storm going on outside.”

“Yeah, it is starting to get a bit chilly in here.”

Instantly getting under the covers, inching as close as they possibly can. 

Dina dragged her finger across ellie’s abdomen, then to the side of her hip pushing her even closer. Fully knowing that her knee was against her core.

“Dina, What are you doing?”

“I don’t know what your talking about.”

She kept playing it off when all of a sudden, ellie was hovering above dina. The view nearly making her breathless.

“You know what you are doing”

A smirk appearing across her features, leaning down a bit and kissing passionately. Slightly biting her lip, one of her hands aggressively grasping a part of ellie’s hair. Pulling her even more against her, the heated moment getting disrupted by the glass beginning to crack on the other window.

“I think we should cover this other window.”

“I got it.”

Standing up beginning to walk near another dresser, slowly moving it little by little to cover the whole other window. The room beginning to cascade itself in darkness with a hint of light coming from an inch above the window.

She can feel dina’s eyes burning into her back, watching every single move she is making.

‘You must be enjoying this, Di.”

She loves the little nicknames that ellie gave her, all those previous arguments, issues, and etc. between the two of them just fading away in this very moment. Part of her still felt bad for not letting ellie see jj, it kept nagging at her, nearly eating her alive day by day.

Her face looked a bit worrisome, not really knowing if this is the right time or not. Thankfully ellie couldn’t see the expression she has written across her face.

“No remark, that’s not normal.”

“Ellie can i tell you something that has been on my mind a lot.”’

“Is this why during the whole ride here, you were partly quiet ?”

“Yeah, i just need to tell you something. It’s not bad, just i should have told you sooner.”

“I want you to…”

They were interrupted with a door slamming and feet running around the cabin. 

“You are gonna have to tell me about this later, we gotta get dressed and see who the fuck is in this house. I checked everywhere but for some reason, someone was already in here.”

The slight worry in her voice, as she put her underwear, pants, and black shirt on in one quick motion.

Slowly turning the door handle, cracking the door open a bit to see who it is. All she could see is someone limping realizing just who it exactly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what all of you thought of this chapter, i did try my best to write a sex scene but really make it emotional. I do hope it has the same impact emotionally as it did on me to all of you. Also don't forget only 1 chapter a week is being released, likely going to go for every saturday. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping slightly away from the door while closing it, her mouth becoming dry. Dina shook her out of it.

“Who is it ?”

“I…..it’s tommy…”

The fear written all across her face with a mixture of anger, the last time they spoke it didn’t go too good.

“I want you to stay up here while i go take care of him.”

“But….I….”

“No buts, just promise you will stay.”

“I promise.”

Dina hastily got her clothes back on, walking out of the door shutting it quietly. The stairs beginning to creak each step she took until reaching the bottom.

“What the hell are you doing here tommy/”

“I headed out shortly once maria told me the storm is coming earlier than expected. Wanted to make sure you two were doing alright.”

“Tommy after what you did last time, the last thing ellie wants to see is your face. Can you please go find another cabin or something.”

The snow beginning to pile onto one after the other, the height almost covering the whole door.

“I don’t think im able to.”

“I don’t care, neither of us want you in this building.”

“Does it look like i care? I need ellie for something.”

“Oh let me guess it’s about abby, she made her decision and is done with all that. Stop trying to guilt her into doing what you want.”

“Let me talk to her.”

Tommy attempted to get past dina, each time failing.

“I’m not letting you get to her.”

“Fucking let me.”

He shoved her to the side, dina’s back hitting against the wall wincing from the instant pain. Heavy footsteps against the floor boards towards the main room.

She started to panic, opening the door before the footsteps got closer. Her forehead creasing into frustration, rushing downstairs as quick as she can towards that sound.

“What the fuck did you do to her?”

“She got in my way, and i need to talk to you.”

“Are you serious right now??”

“It’s about abby.”

“I don’t know how many times i have to tell you this, but i am done with that. Just leave me be and move on.”

“She -”

“Tommy just stop, and get the fuck out of here. Get as far away as you can from me or i will hurt you.”

Poison rolling off the tip of her tongue, clenched fists beginning to turn into a shade of red.

“Try me, now i can understand why joel had to hide stuff from you. You end up lashing out at everyone you see.”

“You did not go through what i went through, it gives you no right to even mention joel in that way.”

“I went through a lot too.”

“We all did, but why do you keep insisting on me making that decision when i have already decided.”

“Cause it would be the best.”

“For you, not me. If you want it to happen so bad you gotta go and do it yourself.”

Tommy just stood there chuckling, holding his right hand to his stomach.

“All i ask one more time is leave me and my family alone”

“I’m gonna bet you haven’t seen jj, after all these years and months.”

He pushed a certain button that was hidden deep inside of her, she has not heard that name in so long every single emotion coming out of her.

“You have no FUCKING RIGHT TO EVER MENTION HIS NAME, just get out of here”

She went to comfort dina making sure she was feeling alright, hearing a voice in the background quickly ignoring it. Ellie picked up dina leading her to the couch, letting her rest there until tommy leaves.

A fist connecting to her face, knocking her onto her side.

“I…….”

Slightly crawling towards a wall, her hand grasping her side. Teeth beginning to clench in pain. 

Only thing on her mind was why would tommy do this??

Over a decision she made all that while ago, still affecting him.

The silence enveloping the room with the sound of heavy wind, and a mixture of coughing.

Tommy stood in shock at what he had done, not knowing what to do.

“I….Im sorry ellie…..it overcame me.”

“Just…*cough* get the fuck out of here.”

Tommy finally listened walking towards where his horse is, putting his backpack on.

‘Is there a chance we can fix this?”

His eyebrows furrowing, with tears brimming at his eyes.

Ellie standing up grasping her side, walking towards tommy.

“I don’t know, i always want to try and make up. But you are quickly running out of chances. You also hurt dina.”

“I only pushed her, but i can understand. I will get out of your hair and find a different cabin for the time being.”

She then went over to dina making sure she is alright, even though she herself isn’t. A bit shaken up, but can manage it for the time being.

“Do you need me to get you anything?”

“No, im just gonna rest here.”

“Let me know if you need anything, i….im just gonna make sure he left. I’ll be right back.”

Ellie made sure that tommy was not in the same building as her and diina, she even double checked every single area.

She combined both couches to comfort dina as much as she can, part of her was worried that she might have hurt her back pretty bad or something. Running her fingers along her chin, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

‘Please be alright….”

Part of her doubted herself that she didn’t rush downstairs when the arguing started to escalate,

What if she did, would stuff have happened differently??

These words beginning to consume her little by little, getting lost into her thoughts by the minute. 

“El”

A smirk appearing across her features, that nickname rolling off of her tongue like honey.

“Did you get hurt pretty bad?”

“Nothing a bit of rest can take care of, thankfully he didn’t push too rough.”

“I don’t even understand why he did what he did.”

“All that matters is he is in a different cabin, so now we can relax until this storm finally stops and to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“He still had no right to be in here.”

“I understand…”

Tears beginning to run down ellie’s cheek, the right side of her face beginning to turn into a tint of purple and black.

“Wait did he hit you?”

“It’s fine.”

“I swear the next time i see him, im going to.”

“It’s alright, i would rather take it cause i partly deserve it.”

“No you do not ellie, you are a wonderful person and im glad that you made that choice. Please stop letting him get to you.”

“I’ll try.”

She got pulled into a hug with dina, feeling the instant warmth on each and every part of her. Hearing her soothing heartbeat when nuzzling into her neck a little bit.

“I just want to let you know, but i really and truly love you dina.”

“I love you too Freckles.”

Her cheeks beginning to turn into a shade of pink, slowly letting sleep consume her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Few Hours later…..

Ellie woke up from the sunlight shining right into her face from the windows, the spot next to her feeling cold. 

She moved to sit at the edge of the couch, wiping her eyes a little while yawning. The freezing wind somehow seeping into the house, forming goosebumps all across her arms.

“Hey Dina?”

“Hey Ellie.”

The sweet smell of food being cooked finally hit her.

“What are you making ?”

“Some sandwiches, i did have to go hunting when i got up earlier.”

“It smells amazing so far, either way how are you able to cook this stuff.”

“Solar panels on the roof.”

“Ah, that helps a lot. Do you need help with anything?”

“That’s alright, and it’s almost done either way.”

Ellie hugged dina from behind slowly trying to get her to dance while cooking, reminding her of that one time she did it to her while she was doing the dishes and laundry.

“I know what you are trying to do.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about?”

She playfully smacked ellie’s hands, featuring a smirk appearing across her features.

Ellie kept doing it fully knowing that it was delaying the food a little, her breath got caught in her throat. Her ass smacking right onto the counter, both getting into a passionate kiss.

The heat beginning to rise between the both of them, until dina stopped all of a sudden. Analyzing ellie’s face, those cute little freckles and beautiful emerald eyes.

“That was payback for distracting me while cooking.”

“You loved it though”

“You aren’t wrong, but we gotta eat first.”

A slight chuckle could be heard beside her.

“You know im not in the mood for sandwiches anymore, i would rather have some tacos.”

“You have such a dirty mind.”

“Says the one that likes to top rather than being the bottom, also constantly looks me up and down.”

“Hey, i can’t help myself with that. You are so hot, it’s hard to not try and do that.”

“Still proves my point.”

“Not really.”

Biting her bottom lip while walking over to ellie with the sandwiches, she can never take her eyes off of her. She would constantly get lost in just everything about her.

“So what are these sandwiches made out of?”

“Rabbit, lettuce, Tomatoes, with a mixture of fresh spices.”

“That sounds really fucking good, and it smells fantastic.”

Her mouth beginning to water before taking a bite, the fresh vegetables with a mix of rabbit and spices is the best thing she has had in awhile.

“This is really good.”

“Thank you El”

Both were chatting back and forth until they finished eating, quickly packing their backpacks so they can start heading back to jackson.

Dina told ellie that tommy had already left when she went out hunting early, they also got into a heated argument regarding ellie.

She didn’t want to disclose many of the details, it just wasn’t the right time. Right now it was actually peaceful, and she was taking it all in until they got back to jackson.

______________________________________________________________________________  
5 Hours later……

They finally arrived at jackson, the sun was thankfully still out. Ellie’s lips curving upwards near the ends everytime she looks at dina.

“Hey would you wanna go and get some dinner?”

“Yeah i would love that.”

Maria needed to talk to ellie about something, but didn’t want to disrupt either of them.

Ellie and Dina started to walk towards the bar making slight conversation, they took in the silence just being around each other was enough.

She opened the door for dina, the silence dissipating from hearing all the chatter instantly even feeling the warmth.

“Let’s take that booth in the right corner, it seems to have more privacy.”

Dina used both of her hands grasping ellie’s leading her to the booth, she loved it whenever she would do this.

The beautiful caramel wood, the cherry red color of the bar popping out against the wood. With those eye catching lights all across the wall. This bar was inviting, even just looking at it you can feel the warmth.

“What would you two ladies like to get?”

“I would like a pint of beer, with a steak and a side of broccoli.”

“Got it, how about you?”

“I’ll just get a glass of water, with chicken and a side of fries.”

“Thank you, i’ll get you two your drinks right away.”

The night was going so fast, the conversations between the two still catching up even after ellie has been here a year since santa barbara. Ellie was slightly drunk, and thankful dina walked her home even helping her with the door.

“I really loved our conversation tonight.”

“I did too, when is your next patrol?”

“I don’t know, i think it might be the day after tomorrow. So i can atleast get a lot of rest.”

“That is pretty good, i gotta go out on one early in the morning. Wanna do a movie night tomorrow?”

“Fuck yeah, that would be awesome. I... uhm… would you like to stay the night tonight? Until you gotta be up for patrol?”

“Yeah i should be able to.”

She was going to check up on JJ but he is currently being taken care of from jesse’s parents, thankfully they were fine with her strictly having a day or two with just ellie. That one thought still lingering behind the back of her head.

Dina could not find the correct time to let her know that she can see their son, it always pained her for how long she kept ellie away from him. 

After she entered ellie locked the door, swiftly taking off her shoes and her jacket and shirt. She got under the covers padding next to her.

“You did that so quick, i didn’t even get my whole jacket off.”

“You just got distracted”

“I did not.”

“Im pretty sure you did.”

She slowly unbuttoned her jacket, teasing the heck out of ellie. Slipping her shoes off the same way.

“You are…-”

“Im what?”

“Such a tease.”

“I know.”

Dina finally got under the covers cuddling her from behind, wrapping her arms around her. Both of their hands connecting just right.

“This is so calming.”

“It really is.”

“Can i tell you a joke dina?”- Her voice sounding a little off.

“Yeah”

“What is the downside to eating a clock?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s time consuming, it’s a dumb joke. But joel told me it awhile ago.”

“It’s pretty good.”

“Yeah, i kinda wish he told me more jokes. Speaking of that i did find a joke book when we were at the cabin earlier.”

“I have never heard you having a joke book.”

“I did when i was younger, way before coming to jackson.”

“How did i not hear about this?”

“I guess i wasn’t ready to delve that deep into the past, during that time. But im getting there.”

“Take as long as you need i’ll always be by your side the whole way ellie.”

“I appreciate that, it is getting pretty late though….”

Her words beginning to slur, sleep starting to overtake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted this chapter to not to have too much stuff happening so semi relaxing, except the whole tommy situation. since chapter 7 is going to be the super heavy hitter, i will be doing a lot of warnings due to the violent content it is going to have. There might be a delay to chapter 7 but very unlikely, if i can't get it is descriptive as i want it to be there will be one. Endure and survive, also let me know what you all think of the story so far ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * TRIGGER WARNING * THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE,GORE, TORTURE, AND ETC.
> 
> My apologies for this huge delay, but i really wanted to try my hardest to write this to the best of my ability. Also this chapter took me a total of 18 pages which is a first for me, either way i hope you enjoy this chapter. Also hopefully next chapter wont be delayed. There is also a Trigger warning before this stuff starts to happen.

Dina’s POV

Sunlight shining through the window, part of the snow was beginning to melt. Dina was sitting at the edge of the bed, taking the beautiful view of ellie before she had to start heading towards the stables.

“After my patrol i swear to tell you what i was going to say before we got interrupted.”

Her voice nearly above a whisper, using one of her finger’s to move ellie’s strand of hair to the side.

Silently getting up causing the floor to creak a bit, quickly putting her shoes and jacket on. Part of her really wanted to wake her up, to give her a kiss on the cheek or something. She had to get going though, walking out of there grabbing her backpack on the way out. 

The freezing touch of the wind leaving goosebumps across her whole body, every step crunching the frozen grass below.

For some reason she could feel something nagging at her besides that thought, almost like having this uneasy feeling that something major might happen. She kept dismissing it, thinking nothing is going to come of it.

After arriving at the stable’s she was given japan, then having to hear the usual for if something happens on patrol come back right away. She could see cat from the corner of her eye just smirking at her, quickly beginning to feel that uneasiness again. All she was focused on is getting this patrol done as fast as possible.

Ellie’s POV

The sound of birds chirping woke her up, revealing the other side of her bed was empty.

She felt a bit lost at what to do since she had a whole day to herself, sometimes she never enjoyed getting lost in her thoughts.

Ellie has been wanting to see JJ so many times, but could never have the guts to bring him up. All she could think about is on a perfect day like this, she could be carrying jj while walking around or playing with him.

Few minutes have passed, and ellie was just staring at the wall thinking about everything. Letting it all sink in, since she has been avoiding this part of herself for a long time.

She wanted to improve upon it, instead of letting it all get to her. Before she could prep for tonight, she had to go and talk to maria. Apparently from what she has heard, it is something major and needs to be talked about as soon as possible.

Grabbing her shirt, jacket, and shoes. Putting all of them on in a quick succession, thankfully she didn’t need her backpack since all she had to do was meet up with maria. Locking her door, she started to lightly jog towards maria’s house. 

After a few minutes, she finally arrived knocking on the door instantly.

“Hey Ellie, thank you for finally coming.”

“Hey maria, sorry for the delay. I heard it was something major.”

“Yes, please come in.”

The house felt inviting, yet a bit dreary at the same time. Likely due to the breakup between tommy and maria. There was little to no furniture, likely due to her just not wanting to keep any of it. There was a certain guitar that was put up on the wall, it was joel’s. The last time that she saw this one was after the incident.

“So what do you need to tell me?”

“Your patrol has been moved to tonight.”  
“Wait what?? I already have plans.”

“You are assigned with cat.”

“Maria, we had that one conversation awhile ago. I told you not to ever assign us together.”

“There is a whole group of infected out south, and she is the only one available during that time.”

“Why not put dina and i together??”

“You two are starting to get along, and can be distracted from the main objective. Tommy filled me in on what happened on your patrol the other day.”

“You have gotta be fucking kidding me, we atleast made sure everything was clear until the snow storm happened. What do you expect us to do in that scenario?”

“Start heading back towards this way, then find shelter. But you went off course.”

“This makes no sense to me, we couldn’t even fucking see in front of us”

Her frustration becoming more and more clear by the second, she kept trying to calm down but couldn’t.

“You are paired up with cat and nothing will change that, and you will be leaving patrol tonight to go and take care of the group of infected. Is that clear!!”

“Fine.”

She immediately exited the house saying nothing else towards maria, she couldn’t believe anything that was just said.

Her anger and emotions kept getting to her, until she got home. Ellie tried her best to calm down, yet could not. Taking deep breaths helped a little, but still couldn’t relax.

Dina’s POV

“Most of the buildings are clear, i haven’t spotted any infected.”

“I haven’t either.”  
She was thankful since today is going to be an easy day, also was paired up with this new trainee. Sometimes throughout clearing each building she would sound off at times.

“Hey, i have a quick question?”

“Do you know someone by the name of ellie?.”

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend. How come you are asking?”

“Im just wondering, i have heard some people talking about her and saying how much she has helped the community.”

“Yeah, she is a wonderful person.”

The young lady around dina’s age formed a smirk on her face, quickly playing it off.

“I think we are good to go.”

Dina didn’t think what she said was off or anything, a lot of people always ask about ellie and all the positive stuff that everyone says about her brings a smile to her face.

“I did forget to ask what your name is?”

“It is Elise.”

“That is an amazing name.”

“Thank you.”

After the both of them got onto japan, they quickly started to get back on the path towards jackson. Approximately an hour or so from getting back home.

A few minutes in, dina couldn’t handle the silence between the both of them. She wanted to attempt at some small conversation.

“I don’t know if this seems too personal, but do you have any sons or daughters?”

“Not at the moment”

She didn’t even know what to say, cause she just felt overall uncomfortable. She would never have this much difficulty talking with someone before. The ride all the way back was ever so grueling and quiet. Until she saw those beautiful emerald eyes making eye contact with her, shortly after getting off of japan.

She quickly threw herself into those comforting arms, wanting to kiss her right then and there until she could feel eyes staring at the both of them. Elise being one of those people.

“Can we go and chat at your place for a bit?”

“Yeah i do gotta be back here in an hour or two, since maria said it’s an emergency and can’t wait till tomorrow. Also got paired up with cat, how’d it go with the new trainee?”

Dina slightly chuckled, “Not too good, she was quiet most of the time. I Kept trying to converse but failed each and every time.”

“Damn, she must be shy then. I can try to introduce myself to her.”

Before dina could say anything, ellie already started walking towards her.

“Hey ma’am, it’s nice to meet you im Ellie.”

“Hey Ellie, it’s nice to meet you too.”

Cat chimed into the conversation, “Already talking to the new recruit huh?”

“Yeah, i thought i would introduce myself.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to get to know her.”

“What do you mean?”

“She will be going on the patrol with us tonight, unless you haven’t talked with maria yet.”

“I did talk to her, but she never disclosed this kind of information to me. All she told me is it was just going to be me and you.”

“Let me guess you got pissed.”

Cat knew what buttons to press of ellie’s, to just cause a reaction.

“Who cares either way.”

“Let’s just talk in about 30 minutes about how we are going to do this patrol, cause i think it’s getting worse by the second.”

“Fine, i’ll be at my place with dina if you need to find me sooner.”

All of them parted ways, meanwhile cat and elsie were just chatting a bit.

“How did your patrol go?”

“Not so good, i could barely have a conversation with elsie. Kept having this feeling of uneasiness.”

“So im not the only one.”

“Let’s get to your place and talk about it more.”

After arriving at Ellie’s place, Dina pulled out her bracelet grabbing ellie’s right arm.

“I want you to wear this, since something keeps bothering me. I can’t pinpoint it yet, but i just…”

Ellie smashed her lips against hers, to calm her down and try not to worry.

“It’s alright, you are likely nervous about the patrol im going on tonight. Plus there’s going to be a ton of infected.”

“Yeah, you might be right. It’s just my nerves.”

Dina would rarely give ellie the bracelet, the last time she did was when she went to the farmhouse leaving most of joel’s stuff there.

“Everything will be alright, and this shouldn’t take too long. We will still have a movie night, it’ll just be super late.”

“Yeah, i do have something to tell you though. Can you take a seat for a sec.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

Ellie was sitting at the edge of her couch, looking up at dina slowly trying to understand what she is planning to say.

“Would you like to see JJ when you get back from your patrol?”

“Why is that even a question, i would love to see him. It has been so long since i have….”

Tears started to stream down her face, dina pulled her into a hug comforting her.

“I regret for not telling you sooner, i never should have kept him away from you…..”

“I can understand why you did, and i fully deserved to have to wait and regain that trust back.”

“I know, but still.”

They both sat there for what felt like ages, just comforting each other. Until they got rudely disrupted by the door opening.

“Hey idiot, it’s time to go on the patrol.”

“Just give me a few more minutes.”

“Fine, no more than 10 minutes. Maria wants us to go on it right away.”

“I gotta go check on JJ, but please come by the house when you get back.”

Dina had to lie at the first half of what she said, something wasn’t quite adding up between cat and elsie. Even this whole patrol she feels like is all a lie.

“I’ll try to surprise JJ with something while im out.”

A part of ellie that was locked away for so long, has now opened up again. She hasn’t fully felt like herself in so long, now that the final piece has pieced together.

“That sounds really sweet.”

Dina’s POV

Dina gave her a peck on the lips before exiting the house, the rush of cold wind smacking her in the face.

“Something doesn’t seem right at all.”

She started to follow the previous footsteps, thankfully there was a bit of snow left to lead her to where cat went.

Dina started to hear two people conversing not too far from ellie’s place, she could easily pick up that it was elsie and cat. Attempting not to make a sound she stayed on the other side of the fence staying as still as she can.

“What is the exact plan?”

“It could change at any moment, but i just need to be alone with her Elsie””

“I can understand that, but there is a limit of what you can do. Just please don’t stray from that, cause i wanna get to know her.”

Cat chuckled after she said that,” Says the one that agreed to everything i wanna do, even trick Maria which took a bit. Also to pair us together i had to pull a few strings.”

“I know but still….”

“All im going to be doing is tying her up and asking her those questions, you don’t have to worry.”

“Fine.”

Dina covered her mouth instantly, tears beginning to stream down her face.

“Let’s start going towards the stables, Ellie is likely on her way there.”

“Alright.”

The footsteps started to fade away, leaving dina sliding onto the cold damp ground. She had to try to get to ellie before going on that patrol.

She ran as fast as she could to where she was, but to no avail she wasn’t there. Her heart began to drop by the second, only person she can go to is tommy. Even though she can try to get to the stables, she wouldn’t make it in time.

Knocking onto tommy’s house that used to be joel’s, thankfully after knocking hard a few times he answered.

“What do you want?”

“Even though we aren’t on the best of terms, the patrol ellie is going on tonight is all a lie. Cat and Elsie the new recruit plan to do something to her. I don’t know specifically, but it’s not good.”

“Why should i believe you, they are going out to take care of the group of infected.”

“Please for once believe me.”

“Nice try.”

Tommy attempted to shut the door, but dina put her foot before he could and stopped it from being shut.”

“For fuck sake tommy, her life is at risk. Just please believe in what im saying.”

“I don’t give two fucks about either of you anymore, just leave me be. And stop with that nonsense.”

He kicked her foot while slamming the door shut. Dina fell onto her knees, nothing she could say would convince him. All she could do was start running towards the stable hopefully making it in time.

Her breathing started to become very rapid, heart rate increasing more and more. Her legs started to give in, but she refused to stop until she got there.

Finally she did, before seeing Ellie with cat, and Elsie leaving. The gates beginning to shut, Dina kept trying to convince the people at the stable’s no luck again.

“Let me grab my horse and follow where they are going.”

“We are unable to do that until you get the green light from maria ma’am.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Dina wants to go out there, but she was severely limited until the next day. She’s going to have to talk with jesse’s parents about it, so they can take care of jj for a bit.

Ellie’s POV

“Where are we going?”

“Just follow behind me idiot”

“Wow, okay. Already starting aren’t you.”

“Yeah, ever since…”

Ellie decided to interrupt her mid sentence,”Ever since what?”

“You are such an asshole all the time.”

“Yeah, mostly cause im stuck with going on this patrol with you and the new recruit.”

“Awwwww don’t be such a downer.”

“Fuck you.”

“Ouch, is that all you say all the time. The same thing over and over.”

“With you, yeah.”

Venom rolling off of Ellie’s tongue after saying that, they lost track of time with the arguing. 

“We are finally here.”

“It’s just a bunch of stores, this was the same area that i was at the other day. This has already been cleared, i even checked twice.”

“Apparently not enough dumbass, anyway i need to chat with the new recruit real quick.

Ellie was just left there with the light from the moon shining all around them, the same uneasiness coming back. The silence started to envelope her, there was no sound of infected. She quickly heard footsteps walking towards her, feeling a hand touch her shoulders. 

Ellie’s muscles beginning to tense instantly from the touch, jumping to the side knowing who it was.

“Where’s the new recruit?”

“I told them to start going back to jackson.”

“Why the fuck would you do that, also where is the wave of infected at ?”

“You talk way too much.”

“I’m just getting out of here.”

Ellie proceeds to walk towards her horse, until she felt something pierce into her left shoulder. Liquid beginning to pour out little by little.

“What is wrong with you?”

She quickly turned around, feeling the cold touch of the gun on her cheek knocking her to the cold damp ground.

“You know, this could have all been avoided. If you just listened to me for once.”

Cat grabbed her by the chin, bringing both of their faces together. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“That is none of your business, but let’s get you to the next destination why don’t we.”

“I…….-”

Ellie quickly lost consciousness, completely forgetting about the bullet wound.

______________________________________________________________________________

TW (Contains Torture, Violence, Gore, and etc.)

Few hours later…….

She woke up to a piece of glass shattering onto the floor, her clothes were drenched with her own blood. 

She couldn’t move any part of her body, attempting to get free from the restraints. But to no avail failing each and every time.

“Ah, now you are awake. Don’t worry about the bullet wound, i patched you up while you were out.”

Ellie didn’t want to speak to her at all, part of her knew it might make everything worse. She never knew that there was this side to cat.

‘Wow you are silent for once, no smart ass remark after what i said. You won’t be getting out anytime soon, so good luck trying.”

Her lips curved into a smirk, causing ellie to want to wipe that smirk right off of her face.

“You don’t know who i am at all, even what im capable of cat.”

“Who cares, im the one in control right now.”

“Sure you are.”

“You know wouldn’t it suck if i went after jj and dina, just seeing your smile fading like how it was when joel got killed. I would love to do that you know.”

“Do not ever go after them.”

“Awwww did i hit a nerve?”

Ellie just remained silent, hearing the rain trickling down the windows.

“All you gotta do is answer some questions, that i have wanted for awhile.”

“Fine.”

“You know that stupid chemical burn that i covered on your arm, was it to cover a bite mark or something?.”

She instantly tensed up, her grip on the chairs causing her hands to turn into a tint of red.

“None of your business.”

She heard a chuckle before feeling the freezing touch of a knife against her left arm, skidding across her skin until reaching the same spot of where the bullet was.

“One more chance”

“Can i whisper it into your ear?”

Cat put her ear close to ellie’s mouth silently waiting for a response, she opened her mouth latching onto a part of her ear tugging at it hard. Blood beginning to seep through. She felt the edge of a weapon smack against her temple, nearly knocking her out.

“You stupid idiot.”

The edge of the knife pierced directly into the wound from earlier, she started to scream in agony feeling it go deeper little by little.

“Now did you want to answer my question.”

“No, hurt me all you want. But im not giving you anything.”

The storm kept raging on, the downpour seeping through one of the cracks in the window.

“That’s all i needed to hear.”

Her vision beginning to become blurry when the knife was pulled out. Cat grabbed near the neck of her shirt ripping a part of it leaving ellie’s chest to be slightly exposed, then moved down towards her stomach ripping even more exposing her whole stomach as well.

“I’ll get information out of you no matter what.”

She got up and left, letting ellie to finally take deep breaths. She had to find a way to get out of this, or atleast survive so she can see jj again.

“Why should i resist….it’ll only get worse.” - She muttered under her breath, thinking of all the ways she can attempt to get out of this situation.

“Even if i did get out, she would go right after dina and jj. I can’t let that happen.”

The storm kept raging on, water was no longer coming into the building. Her stomach grumbled a little, she attempted to ignore it but failing each time. She had gotten so used to eating more and now has to think of how she felt in seattle barely eating much. 

She took in the silence, certain thoughts coming up.

“Is this how joel felt when he was being tortured little by little….until i showed up….”

“Did i make it worse for him by being there...or comforted?”

She was thrown out of her thoughts, hearing a door slam with footsteps coming towards her.

“I brought you food idiot.”

Cat laid it onto her lap, she was still unsure how she was going to eat since her hands are tied.

“Why are you doing all of this to me? I never did anything to you.”

“You did a lot to me, i even hate how you chose dina over me.”

“If this is over our breakup and me falling in love with her, what the actual fuck is wrong with you seriously.”

She felt a piece of cold steel slam into her face, the pieces of food falling to the floor.

“I hate to ruin your perfectly toned body, even your cute face with freckles but you caused this upon yourself.”

“You are just jealous that im happy, and you aren’t. I even have a family, just let me go and we can talk about this.”

Ellie started to see the true side of cat, and she tried not to fear her. But part of her is having a hard time hiding all this.

“I will only let you go if you answer my questions.”

She gave no response, knowing full well that she won’t answer anything or could just lie.

“Why did you give yourself a chemical burn?”

“It started to become infected, and that is the only way i could disinfect it after sterilizing the wound first.”

“Fine, now what actually happened to joel? All i know is he was killed but why?”

“That is none of your fucking business.”

The cold tip of the knife was sitting above her chest nearing her collarbone, in one quick motion she slit just underneath the bone. Blood beginning to seep through a little bit.

“If you keep lying, then the cuts will get deeper.”

“Fuck, i wasn’t even lying to you.”

“Yeah you were, whenever you get that cocky tone i can tell.”

She gritted her teeth from the immense pain even that little cut caused.

“If you let me go like i said, let’s just chat about everything.”

Cat sat directly on her lap, just chuckling.

“The only way i can do everything i want is cause i tied you up, if i let you go how can i trust that you will keep your word huh?”

Her lips were ever so close to ellie’s, nearly scraping against them until ellie tried to attempt at biting part of her lip. Similar to what happened with her ear.

“Nice try, you are just going to make it worse for yourself.”

“Enough talking for now, since i know you aren’t going to give me answers.”

“Also i will be taking that cute little bracelet from you.”

“Don’t fucking touch it.”

She kept wiggling her arm even with restraints attempting to not let her get it, in one swift motion the bracelet was ripped and thrown to the side.

“Now what was that?”

A smirk appearing across her face, skidding the knife across ellie’s stomach. 

She didn’t even want to talk anymore, anything she said couldn’t get through to her.

Cat grabbed her by the chin looking directly into her eyes, when she stabbed right into her side. Exactly where her previous wound was while she was in santa barbara all those years ago.

Ellie’s eyes shot open in agony, trying to breath while she fiddled the knife in her side. Her beautiful emerald green eyes beginning to turn into a darker color little by little.

“Already giving up aren’t you?”

“I thought you were stronger than this.”

Ellie fell limp due to the pain, her head facing downwards not knowing what else is going to happen. 

Those were the last words she heard before blacking out completely, the pain was too much for even herself.

“Wakey wakey idiot”

She was getting shaken to wake up, squinting her eyes from how bright it was.

“How long was i out?”

A fist connected to her face, nearly breaking her nose. Blood started to pour out of one of her nostrils at a slow pace.

It was unusually quiet, something caused cat to be very pissed off.

“Why do so many people care about you? I don’t fucking understand.”

“Cause im not as bad as you think i a…-”

She was quickly disrupted getting punched to the side opening up the wound that was stitched up.

“Why can’t i ta…-”

Another direct punch to the face, blood spewing out of her nostril more. The chair had fallen backwards breaking into pieces.

Before ellie could slip out of the restraint, cat kicked her in the side. She coughed up more blood each kick that she received. The pain becoming much worse, until a knife was put to her throat.

“Get the fuck up, and sit in a different chair. If you try to escape i will not hesitate to do this.”

Ellie stood up carefully but slowly, walking to a different chair that she would likely get tied up again.

She could see ellie limping, part of her started to feel bad but she had to go through with this.

Ellie sat down wincing in pain, feeling her clothes getting drenched all over again. Neither spoke a word to each other until ellie spoke up.

“Just do what you want to do, i will take all of it so you don’t ever hurt jj and dina. Just promise this to me, and you can do anything.”

She pleaded with her hoping it would work, she really meant what she said.

“Whatever i did to you, i never meant it to affect you this much. Instead of using words just hurt me, for how much pain i caused you without knowing.”

Ellie made eye contact with her before feeling tiny cuts on her stomach, She didn’t tie her up this time. Cause she likely knew how weak ellie was beginning to get, she could barely keep her eyes open at this point. 

“How long have i even been here??”

“Are they coming to get me or am i just a lost cause?”

Her eyes became heavy, letting the darkness consume her for who knows how long.

Cat grabbed a bucket of water, throwing it directly into her face waking ellie up.

“You have been out for a few days, nearly a week.”

The stench encompassing the room from the amount of dry blood, coming from ellie.

“Now since it’s been a few days since i asked, Were you bitten previously by an infected?”

“No.”

“One last time, tell me the truth.”

She pulled a light caramel looking bat out of her bag, leaning it against the chair.

“I was not bitten.”

“You are such a fucking liar,”

“I’m telling you the truth.”

“No you are not, you know that hospital you ran to for a few days.”

“Yeah.”

“I found these there, and it adds up to why you hated joel for so many years.”

She pulled out so many papers that showcased the MRI, Notes, yet nothing with ellie’s name on it. There was one way she can get out of this one, her shoulder started to hurt possibly beginning to become infected.

“You have no proof that those papers talk about me.”

Cat just chuckled, without warning she hit ellie’s right knee. Dislocating it within an instant, pain shot up throughout her body trying her best not to scream. She gritted her teeth, feeling like she was going to break a tooth from how much pressure.

“Whoops, i was trying to break it but i’ll take that it’s dislocated.”

“Fuck you.”

“Now there’s no need to restrain you, since you can’t even walk right now.”

Ellie attempted to stand up when cat turned her back, She grabbed the knife out of her back pocket. Her leg felt like it was on fire, each and every step she took. Before she went to dig the knife into cat’s back, in one swift motion she felt a cold object hit directly into her face. She slammed onto the floor blacking out completely.

“You thought you could try to do that, pathetic.”

Dina’s POV

She kept pacing back and forth, until she decided to just go out and look for her. No one was on alert even seeing the new recruit come back, something was not adding up and the pit in her stomach was getting worse by the second. She kindly asked Jesse’s parents to take care of JJ in the meantime until she got back. 

Maria kept stopping her each and every time she wanted to go out and find ellie, all she was told was the same thing over and over.

It had been a whole week, she could barely sleep at night having the same feeling when ellie left her and jj all those years ago. This time it was different, she started to pack everything when the sun peaked over the mountains little by little.

She gave a kiss on jj’s forehead telling him that she will be back very soon with ellie.

The bitter cold smacking her right in the face, igniting goosebumps all across her body. When she exited the comfy house, the feeling of uncertainty not settling with her at all.

Dina quickly made her way towards the stables, completely ignoring anyone that tried to have a conversation with her.

Thankfully the guy’s at the stables let her go with japan, she breathed in a sigh of relief after trying for multiple days on end.

“Hey Dina.”

Maria tried to get her attention, but failed instantly.

Hearing the doors shut behind her she made her way to the last location that the new recruit mentioned.

“You better be alright Ellie…..”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW, This chapter contains Violence, slight torture, Gore, and etc.

Dina’s POV

“I should have tried to sneak out but couldn’t.”- She muttered underneath her breath, feeling the pricks of cold against her teeth.

After about an hour she arrived at the exact place that the new recruit mentioned, everything was super quiet leading to many doubts in her mind.

There was a puddle of dark red substance on the ground, likely to be days old at this point. She had to try and find her. If something truly bad happened to her, she will go after maria and tommy for not believing her at all through out each and every day.

She started to hear the sound of neighing in the distance, along with trotting coming towards where she was at.

Dina quickly grabbed japan, getting into a building and ducking beside one of the cabinets. She could see a woman with black short hair, and a tattoo beside her arm. Behind her there was someone else that was barely recognizable, nearly fully covered in blood.

The mystery woman fell off of the side of the horse, smacking her head hard onto the cold damp ground. Dina could only recognize her from the tattoo of the moth and fern, on her right arm slightly going onto her hand.

“You are such a stupid idiot.”

Cat got off of her horse, kicking her right in the stomach over and over until she heard a gunshot go off.

“Back the fuck away from her.”

She pointed the gun at Cat, seeing her snicker.

“Took you long enough dumbass, what are you going to do just shoot me or what?”

Cat kept standing next to ellie, grabbing her up by the neck of her jacket.

“Put. Her. Down.”

“Alright, i will”

She tossed her to the side smacking against a building, as if she was utterly a piece of trash.

“Sadly you are too late, she told me everything i need to know. Once everyone finds out, she will get handed over to the fireflies.”

“Who said that you are going to get back there in one piece?”

Venom rolling off of her tongue, with a mixture of her blood beginning to boil.

“Says the one that decided to wait a week to come and find her.”

“I was fucking house restricted and constantly being watched and put on multiple patrols. I couldn’t do anything, Maria finally let me and i am going to have a talk with her regarding this later.”

“Blah blah blah, you just didn’t miss her and won’t admit it. Is that it?”

Dina didn’t hesitate at all, firing a bullet right through cat’s right thigh. The sheer amount of pain all across cat’s face revealing just how much it hurt. She collapsed onto the ground, dropping the knife she had in her hand.

“You are going to regret ever laying a finger on her, and i will make sure you do.”

“Di….pleas...don’t….”

Her words were slurred, barely breathing little by little. Ellie’s body started to give up on her by the second.

She rushed over to her, cupping her cheek not fully realizing everything that cat has done. All she cared about was finding somewhere so she can take care of her, and deal with cat. Dina can’t let her get back to jackson.

“Please just stay with me….”

She hated herself for not risking to sneakily escape jackson, cause all of this could have been stopped.

Dina picked up ellie, cradling her while walking over to where Japan was. Luckily Cat can’t go anywhere due to the wound on her thigh.

She quickly strapped in ellie safely, so she couldn't fall off during the ride.

Her nerves were getting worse, and her attempt at hiding anger wasn’t going over so well.

The sun was still shining, and clear blue skies with a few clouds. She can hopefully find an area, or building to take care of the both of them.

“There’s no way i can get back to jackson in this scenario.”

She didn’t look at Cat face to face, instead she picked her up by the collar of her shirt grabbing some rope tying her hands together.

“You’ll be walking behind the horse until i can find somewhere in the meantime.”

She pulled onto the rope nearly seeing her slip onto the ground.

“You know i can’t fucking walk after you shot my leg.”

“Oh, wait what did you say ?”

“I can’t walk dimwit.”

“Does it look like i care.”

Cat just remained silent, chuckling here and there.

Dina attached the rope to the end of japan, quickly getting on afterwards.

She knew about some houses that were a few minutes away, when she kept being put on multiple patrols. Japan started to trot towards where dina was wanting to go, she felt a pair of hands against each side of her waist.

“Di….”

“Please save your energy, i’ll take care of you….”

Ellie leaned her head into the crook of dina’s neck, taking in her scent trying to hang onto her.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes have passed……

Ellie completely blacked out, breathing little by little. Dina finally got to the destination, seeing Cat’s pants being drenched in blood after getting off the horse.

“You are going to have to wait your turn till i can take care of that wound for you, Ellie is my main priority.”

“Blah blah who cares about her anyway, she is long gone from the wounds that i inflicted upon her.”

Dina smacked her multiple times with the side of her weapon until she knocked out completely. The side of her face beginning to drip blood.

“That should keep you quiet for awhile.”

She quickly helped her off of the horse, her body leaning against her lifeless. It started to hit her all at once of how pale Ellie looked, it was almost as if she wasn’t even there anymore.

“You better not give up right now, let’s get you inside and i’ll get a fire created to help warm you up.”

“Fuck…”

That was all she could say through her body going through constant pain, Dina luckily carried her inside within a quick instant. 

She laid Ellie carefully on the couch, while trying to start the fire in the fireplace shortly afterwards. Many tries later she succeeded doing a slight cheer. She took a quick look at her, before heading outside walking directly towards Cat.

“Look who is finally trying to act all tough coming towards me.”

Dina said nothing to her, Cat knew how to get under everyone’s skin except for dina. She knew one way to cause her to get all pissed, the plan was already in motion.

She untied the rope tugging at it harshly seeing her fall directly onto her knees, more blood beginning to pour out from the wound.

Dina wasn’t herself, her blood was filled with so much rage she started to lose sight of the person she loves. Even her own child she began to forget for now. They had to make this quick and make it back to Jackson with or without her in one piece.

She dragged Cat into the house going through each and every room to make sure there was no infected. Eventually finding a door that was far away, even Ellie can’t hear it. She threw her into the cold damp looking room with her hands still tied. Sliding a part of a dresser against the door, so there was no way she could escape whatsoever.

All she could hear was her pleading, ignoring it instantly. Her sole focus is to take care of Ellie right now, she can wait to interrogate Cat when Ellie is knocked out or in stable condition.

Her nerves and frustration started to slow down little by little, until Ellie came into her sight.

She was hunched over on the edge of the couch, even trying to constantly get up yet failing.

“Ellie just stay put, i’ll take care of you….”

She couldn’t even speak a word, without coughing shortly afterwards.

Ellie hated Dina seeing her like this, if only she had energy left to try and hide away or something.

The silence enveloping them, the sound of a box being opened and tapping can be heard. 

“This might hurt since it’s a heavy dose to ease the pain, and might knock you out so i can clean any of the wounds you have. I will also have to pop your right knee into place but that will be last, since it is going to wake you up.”

As Dina was about to insert the needle through the side of her neck, Ellie slid off of the couch scooting further and further away from that thing.

“Ellie… please let me do this.”

Her eyes connecting to her’s, she wasn’t even there at all, her usual emerald eyes had changed to a tint of forest green. Tears beginning to collect in her eyes, feeling like a needle just went right through her heart. She could see her chest being exposed with cuts all over even her stomach, she grabbed her stomach attempting to hold in so she didn’t vomit.

“I hate you seeing me like this…..”- Coughing up some blood, she wiped her mouth afterwards trying to hide it from her.

“Ellie….Why do you have to be such a pain even in a situation like this??”

“Cause that’s me…” - She chuckled a little before coughing started back up again.

“You know i would so slap you for saying that, but you are lucky i can’t right now”

Ellie grinned as much as her body would let her, meeting dina’s eyes getting lost in those beautiful dark brown eyes.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, succumbing to the darkness trying to keep her grin until she blacked out.

Dina rushed over to her, cupping the back of her head to prevent smacking onto the ground. Lifting her into her arms feeling next to barely any weight, she was as light as a feather while laying her gently onto the couch.

Without any hesitation she grabbed ahold of Ellie's right leg, relocating it within an instant. Luckily she was still knocked out cold from the pain.

Lifting her right leg while grabbing a pillow to help alleviate some pain, she slowly placed her leg on it. Then proceeded to get a damp cloth with a bucket of water to clean out each and every wound she can see so far, even grabbing a needle and some thread to stitch up those deep wounds.

Shortly after grabbing a few things she sat next to ellie, scanning over her whole body before stopping right at her right shoulder. Peeling a part of her shirt to reveal it even more, it looked all purple with a hint of light pinkish red. She could start to see it becoming infected by the second, after cleaning it with water before beginning to sterilize it. She covered her mouth nearly vomiting at the sight, the wound was the size of a golf ball. 

Blood seeped out a little, until she put some alcohol on a rag pressing it against it as much as she can. After a couple of minutes, lifting the rag revealed the wound finally stopped bleeding. 

“There is definitely going to be a scar after this fully heals.”

She wasn’t frustrated anymore, all she cared about was JJ and Ellie. Yet Dina kept battling with that frustration, cause she nearly killed the love of her life.

She successfully stitched that wound back up, shortly afterwards Ellie woke up.

“Did i miss anything?”

“Not much, all i have done is put your knee back into place and stitch up that horrible wound she gave you. I also want to prepare a bath for you, so it can clean all the other wounds, you have way too many and they will likely send a search party out for me soon.”

“Why didn’t they do that for me?”

A hint of sadness rolling off of her tongue.

“They did, and failed each and every time. I…..couldn’t even go out looking for you….”

Tears beginning to brim the end of her eyes, trying to hold it in since she doesn’t want to worry her.

“It’s alright….*cough* if you don’t wanna talk about it yet, i do need to tell you….”

She kept getting a rapid cough after a little bit of speaking, Dina grabbed some water handing it to her.

“This should help you, but please don’t push yourself even though you are bad at not doing that. The condition you are in, the best thing you can do is rest so your body can start to heal.”

Ellie nodded knowing she had no say in this, chugging the water within an instant feeling a wave of relief overcome her whole body.

She had been dehydrated for days on end, thankfully Dina had saved her before Cat reached Jackson.

“We can start to talk about everything soon, now i need to carry you to the restroom then start the hot water.”

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, just staring into those beautiful dark brown orbs.

“I was here on a patrol a day or two ago, but i need to explain a lot to you.”

Dina grabbed ahold of Ellie being careful with each and every step she took on the way, slightly opening the door and setting her on the toilet. Turning the handle hoping for at least warm or hot water. After a few minutes it started to get warm little by little, pushing the drain down so more water couldn't escape.

“Lift up your arms, so i can help take off your clothes for you.”

Ellie did as she said, not knowing what kind of reaction dina was going to give her.

The ripped up shirt being taken off quite easily, due to it being ripped previously. She furrowed her eyebrows, sadness appearing across her features. Her whole body was nearly a shade of black and purple. There was a tiny part of her body that wasn’t affected, but was as pale as the color of snow.

She slid her fingers across her ribs, causing her to wince.

“Thankfully they aren’t broken, but still….. You do not deserve what she did to you at all.”

“I did.”

“No you didn’t… please don’t think like that….”

Ellie remained silent just getting lost in her thoughts, phasing out of what dina was saying.

“Ellie?”

“Yeah.”

“The bath is done, im gonna try my best to be as careful as possible removing your jeans.”

“Alright.”

She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding it little by little having to tug a bit. After slowly getting them off there was luckily little to no bruising besides her knee, and a part on her thigh. Her eyes caught another deep wound on her right side, It seemed to already be stitched up somehow.

Dina lifted Ellie into her arms, trying to get her into the bath as carefully as possible. After a few minutes she finally did.

“Fuck this is way too hot.”

“It’ll help you a lot.”

“I did think that i wouldn’t get to see you again, i can’t describe what i went through….at least not yet.”

“Take as much time as you need, i’m gonna go and do something real quick. Let me know if you need help or anything in general.”

Dina gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, her facial expression quickly switching to anger. All the stuff that Cat did to Ellie kept fueling her, but she had to try and control it.

The floor creaked on the way to the furthest room from everywhere, she slid the dresser aside quickly turning the doorknob to open it.

“Ah look who is finally back.”

“Why did you do it?”

“There is still so much you don’t know about, and apparently you are supposed to be soulmates, that is some massive bullshit.”

“Tell me.”

“What are you going to do about it if i don’t?”

She slightly chuckled knowing that she was holding back a lot of anger.

“Just tell me, that is the final warning.”

“Oh, wow im so scared.”

Cat locked eyes with her not holding back at her snarky remarks whatsoever.

“If that’s how you want it, then so be it.”

Before dina could say anything she heard Ellie call out for her.

“Now go help your pet dog, she’s calling for you.”

“You are so lucky right now.”

Cat knew she slithered her way out of that one, until she felt the end of a bat connect to her left arm instantly dislocating it with no hesitation.

Grabbing Cat by the neck of her shirt, pulling her face close to her’s.

“I will be back later when i'm able to, have fun with no food nor water just like what you did to her.”

Letting go by the neck of her shirt, leading to her face nearly smacking onto the floor. Dina quietly opened the door, trying to not make too much noise. She shut the door, moving the dresser back to cover it.

Her hands were shaking a little by the action she had just done, attempting to calm her nerves before arriving at the door. Taking a couple deep breaths in and out, then pushing the door slightly more open revealing Ellie trying to give her a smile. 

“Hey, i...uhhhh wasn’t able to reach to turn some cold water on. It’s starting to get a bit way too hot in here.”

“I’ll turn it on for a bit so you can start to cool down.”

Dina bent down twisting the handle, releasing cold water to cool her down.

“Thank you….Can i now tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

Tears began to stream down her face, knowing that she is going to leave her once she says this.

“I…..told her to take me to the fireflies….so they can make a cure, cause i thought everyone had given up on me…”

“Ellie, why would you tell her this?”

“She threatened to hurt you and JJ, I…..just could not let that happen.”

“Ellie…..”

She looked directly into her eyes, seeing pain across her features.

“You are probably going to leave me for risking that information, and i’m fine with that…..”

“I’m not leaving you ever, im always going to be with you no matter what….”

The silence enveloped the both of them, this time it was more comforting as if time had completely stopped between them.

This moment went on for a few minutes, until a loud banging could be heard resulting in the dresser being knocked over.

Dina turned off the cold water, turning around when Ellie grabbed a hold of her arm stopping her in her tracks.

“Please be careful, she is worse than she seems.”

“I’ll be careful.”

Dina gave her a peck on her lips, proceeding towards where the sound came from.

She pulled out her pistol from the holster, until a bat connected to the side of her face. Causing her to almost black out.

“Awwww did i hit you too hard? Either way have fun trying to get back up after that nasty hit, i have some unfinished business with Ellie.”

Cat kicked her to the side, entering the restroom that she was in.

“What did you do to her?”

She felt completely immobilized, unable to go up against her.

“She’s taking a nap right now, so no need to worry about her. Also it’s very likely the neither of you are going to make it out of here, same goes for JJ he’s being taken care of very carefully”

Ellie’s eyes shot open, frustration and hurt appearing across her features. 

“You promised not to do anything…..that’s why i told about the cure.”

“Ah that’s where you fucked up, is believing that i would promise not to do that.”

DIna grabbed Cat putting a knife to her throat, a smirk appearing across her features.

“Put the bat down, and back away from Ellie.”

“What are you going to do? Oh wait did i forget that the new recruit will hurt him on sight if im not there within 2 days.”

“Who says you have to be there, you are so lucky i can’t do this right now cause i have so much worse in mind for you.”

“You are bluffing.”

She pushed the knife closer to her neck, piercing her skin a little. 

“I said drop the fucking bat.”

Cat refused to drop it, within a second it was grabbed from her. Feeling the end of the cold steel smacking her right in the face, knocking her out.

“That was way too close Ellie.”

“Yeah it was…..i should have known she would trick me.”

“We all make mistakes, all we can do is improve upon them. Yet now we have a time limit.”

“My knee is starting to feel better, it might also be cause of adrenaline right now after that.”

“Yeah, let me get you a pile of clothes and food before i deal with her.”

Dina shuffled through her backpack putting the clothes and food on the sink, not realizing Ellie was trying to get her attention.

“I’ll be back in a bit after tying her up.”

Before she could leave she felt her arm get grabbed.

“We will get JJ and everything will be alright, all we can do is hope that Jesse’s parents still have him.”

“Yeah….just why go after him?”

“Cause Cat knows he is the main thing we care about besides each other, and she will use JJ against us to get what she wants.”

Dina couldn’t say anything, and Ellie knows she shouldn’t let her go through with it.

“I just have to ask, Are you sure you want to go through with doing this?”

“Yes.”

Ellie just nodded before Dina left the room dragging Cat along with her. Part of her wanted to stop this but she knows how it feels.

Ellie’s POV

The freezing touch of the tile against her feet igniting goosebumps all across her body, she shivered slowly running out of adrenaline.

“I gotta get my clothes on before i collapse”- She muttered under her breath.

Feeling the hint of dizziness overcoming her little by little, Ellie slipped on the clothing as fast as she could while balancing on one leg. Quickly grabbing the food off of the counter, putting more pressure on her left leg. Slowly walking and or hopping towards the couch to take a breather.

The sound of raindrops smacking against the glass soothed her in so many ways, she ate some of the food that Dina gave her before sleep started to consume her. 

A few hours have passed, she was woken up by the sound of a glass shattering into pieces on the floor. She looked to the side of her seeing Dina start bandaging herself.

“What happened?”

“She got the upperhand on me somehow, i wasn’t paying attention for a second and that's when i messed up.”

“I can help you.”

“It’s alright.”

She didn’t sound like herself at all, all the rage she is building up is going to eventually collapse in on itself.

“Dina, please don’t continue going through this. I can see how much it’s affecting you.”

Ellie pleaded with her hoping she might change her mind, she knows dina never stopped her in seattle yet part of her wished she did.

“I….can’t….She hurt you nearly killing you, and plans to take JJ away from us.”

“I know, but i just don’t want you to make the same mistake that i did in Seattle.”

This was the first time Ellie has opened up in awhile about Seattle.

“We have to be the better person in all of this.”

Dina’s back was still to her, she could barely move as is besides crawling closer and closer to her.

“I can’t stop myself.”

Ellie finally reached her seeing all the blood on her hands, Dina finally turned around making direct eye contact with her.

“Dina…”

“I need to go through with this….”

“I can understand that, just please don’t forget who you are.”

“I won’t.”

She got up from the couch, Ellie started to feel hopeless that she couldn’t do anything in this situation. She continued to attempt at getting up, but to no avail failing each and every time.

One of the doors slammed open, Cat was pushed against the wall constantly getting a knife slammed into her side.

“This is payback for nearly killing her.”

Cat was speechless, not expecting someone like herself to be this violent. The whole facade she kept of herself, crumbling piece by piece.

“You know if i don’t get to jackson….i”- The knife skidded across her cheek leaving a gash.

“You never said in one piece.”

Blood poured out by the second, she collapsed onto her knees. The Dark brown flooring beginning to turn into a shade of crimson, A shoe connected to her face, knocking her fully onto the floor.

“Now you know how it fucking feels.”

Ellie tried to not watch what was going on, but she just couldn’t. The frustration, hurt, and everything rolling off of Dina’s tongue.

Cat didn’t even know what to say, all she could feel was her hair being pulled getting dragged back to the room. A foot connecting directly to her ribs 2 to 3 times until she just stopped.

“I’ll be back later, and i’ll keep doing this until you give me the answers that i need.”

The door slammed shut, the sound of a heavy object skidding against the floor smacking against the wall.

Ellie noticed Dina out of the corner of her eye, seeing how she just was sent shivers down her spine. 

She was utterly speechless, and didn’t want to bring it up that she saw what just went down. Ellie just laid down her face facing the back of the couch, the sound of water and hands rubbing up against each other could be heard through the silence. Shortly after a warm presence hugged her from behind.

“I’m sorry if you had to see that Ellie, i don’t want you to see this side of me.”

“It’s alright, i understand how you feel. But that side of you i have never seen before....”

“Yeah, i may seem all calm and collected but on the inside im just hurt. Kinda like i create this whole facade so that people seem me a certain way, instead of who i actually am as a person. That’s what i had to do when you left for months on end, not knowing if you were dead or alive and tried to act all calm around everyone…I just couldn’t lose you again, right after we just fixed everything.”

She nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent connecting her hand with Ellie’s.

They relished in this moment, no one else speaking a word just letting the silence consume the both of them.

Dina POV

Dina waited until she was fast asleep, slowly removing her hand out of Ellie’s. She moved little by little trying to make barely any sound as much as possible, finally getting up from the couch she proceeded toward the front door needing a breath of fresh air to think about everything.

“We need to just get all of this done with, and get back to Jackson as soon as possible.”

She kept pacing back and forth, trying to think of the best way possible for this scenario.

“Do i want her to live with what she has done?” - This thought kept coming up over and over.

The rustling sound of the wind swaying the branches, helping soothe her mind about this whole situation.

“I have to go through with whichever decision i decide to do, instead of just sitting here letting time tick away by the second.”- She muttered under her breath. 

She rustled inside one of her jacket pockets, pulling out Ollie.

“Ellie might get a tiny bit mad at what i could be planning, but i want her to give this to JJ when we get to Jackson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this chapter being delayed, but it's worth it to me to do this. Since the chapter feels way better when i am able to write it to the best of my ability. Chapter 9 might be slightly delayed due to it having a PTSD scene, and Violence. Regarding the PTSD scene, i want to write it as accurate and correct as possible. If this leads to delaying the chapter in order to get it to where i want it to be, then i am fine with that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy The Last of Us Day!! This chapter i have decided to make it wholesome and more of kind of like a filler. The next one though is going to get deep into violence, and have a PTSD scene. Even some more stuff, also it's been awhile since i haven't written a chapter that wasn't too dark or violent. Let me know what all of you think.

Dina POV

Dina huffed in piercing cold wind, before walking back inside with Ollie in one hand.

She rested her jacket on the dining table, slowly walking towards Ellie and sneakily putting Ollie in her hand. Dina gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking towards where Cat was.

Turning the handle slowly, her eyes landed right on Cat being slightly unconscious on the floor. She pulled out some bandages lifting her shirt a bit, beginning to wrap it little by little.

“The only reason i'm doing this is because you bandaged one of Ellie’s wounds, you are still a fucked up person for what you have done though. I would rather have you live and deal with the actions you have done, but if you mess up again i will not hesitate.”

She tightened the wound eliciting a painful gasp coming from Cat, pulling her shirt down to cover it.

“It is also very likely that you won’t walk around jackson without supervision, and or not allowed back in. It all depends on Maria’s orders to see what happens to you.”

“You better fucking thank Ellie for the decision i have made, even though you put her through so much. You at least owe that much to her.”

“Sure.”

Dina tightened the bandage again, a tiny bit of blood being pushed out.

“What was that?”

“Fine, i’ll apologize to her when i have the chance to.”

“You better.”

She finished bandaging, grabbing all the supplies before leaving the room.

“We will start going to Jackson once Ellie wakes up, so be ready until then.”

Cat formed a grin on her face, slightly snickering.

The door was shut quietly with the dresser being moved in front of it, exhaustion hit her all at once nearly tripping over herself. Placing the box of medical stuff on the table. Looking over at Ellie, she realized the bracelet wasn’t on her. Frantically digging through the jacket that she wore earlier, after a bit of finding it she eventually did.

The Hamza bracelet was all covered in dry blood, even the silver was changed to a pink-ish red color. Her heart felt like it had been shattered into pieces, this very object was supposed to protect Ellie...yet it was ripped from her arm. The string attached to it was also cut, she sneaked it into her pocket so she can fix it later.

She started to yawn, walking towards the couch slowly laying beside Ellie. Putting her arm over her, scooting as close as she can nuzzling her head in the crook of her neck. Feeling relaxed being with her, letting darkness consume her.  
______________________________________________________________________________

6 Hours later…..

Ellie’s POV

She woke up beginning to feel nauseous a little, she could feel a plush on her left hand after rubbing her eyes a bit with her other hand.

“Di...Dina did you put Olly in my hand?”

“Yeah..i kinda took him from JJ before i left so you can surprise him with it in a way.”

Tears started to gather in her eyes, just thinking about seeing him.

“Do i finally get to see him when we get back?”

“Yeah, and we need to have a talk with Maria about everything. Involving a certain someone’s limitations, and whatever is going to happen to her.”

“What if Maria doesn’t believe us?”

“She cares about you a lot, heck even im hoping she does.”

“You are right about that, but she has changed a little over the past year slightly.”

“It’ll be alright Ellie, i myself have a lot of stuff i need to say to her as well.”

“What do you have to say to her?”

“She never even let me go after you, even the next day with no word. She shut down the stables and the guys didn’t even let me due to her orders. Also every patrol i went on they watched me carefully, and had security at my place. Tried to sneak out, but got caught within an instant.”

“So that’s why you weren’t able to get me sooner….”

“Pretty much...But i still feel bad for not punching one of them to sneak out or something.”

“I just don’t understand why they wouldn’t let you…”

“I don’t even know either.”

“Are you able to put some weight on your right leg?”

“Yeah, well actually i don’t know until i attempt getting up and walking. When i did it yesterday it hurt so bad. Also howcome?”

“We are going to start going back to jackson in a bit, but if we need to take more time i don’t mind.”

“Im ready to get out of here, and just go see JJ.”

Her lips curved into a smile, looking directly at Ollie in one of her hands.

“Alright, If you need my help let me know.”

“I will.”

Sitting up slightly scooting to the edge of the couch, she winced in pain here and there finally reaching the end. Grasping her arm against the wound near her ribcage. Beginning to stand up, putting all her weight on her left leg before seeing if she can rely on her right leg yet.

Dina went to go and help her but was waved off.

“I got this, thank you though.”

She gritted her teeth in an instant when there was any pressure applied to her leg, she couldn’t even bend it or anything.

“I’ll admit that i can’t fully walk right now.”

“You hate admitting don’t you.”

“Yeah, was trying not to.”

She chuckled a little by the comment that Dina made, Ellie hates admitting defeat but had no choice.

Dina picked her up almost like bridal style, carrying her to japan since she was unsure if she could ride a horse by herself.

“Do you need anything before i have to go and grab Cat?”

“I should be good, Thank you.”

Dina went to go and get cat real quick, Both her and the horse were tied to Japan. So she can’t command the horse to do anything besides follow.

Ellie swayed back and forth turning to her left, food starting to come back from earlier. She tried to hold it, but to no avail. Her throat started to feel like it was on fire, even the pressure getting too much. Her body did not agree with what she ate at all.

“Ellie…”

There was a mix of blood, and green on the steel cold floor.. Cat was just chuckling seeing how much pain she was in, feeling the back of a hand against her cheek.

“Cat just shut up, at least we aren’t far from jackson.”

“Oooooh that hurt, now i'm gonna go cry in a corner.”

“Do you want me to just kill you here and now, cause i will not fucking hesitate anymore.”

Poison rolling off the end of her tongue, nearly ready to do it.

“Fine, can’t even take a joke.”

“You don’t joke about someone you physically tortured, even seeing the after effects of what you have done.”

“I could care less, she deserved all of it.”

Ellie was trying to ignore the bickering, just staring off into who knows where. Dina put the back of her hand against her forehead, feeling instant heat.

“I think you are coming down with something.”

“Ye...yeah, im not feeling too good.”

“Let’s try to get back to jackson as fast as possible now, you need medical attention right away.”

Dina made sure that they grabbed everything, even checking on Ellie before getting Japan to start moving.

______________________________________________________________________________

They finally arrived back at Jackson, everyone looked directly at Cat noticing the huge gash on her cheek. Nearly ignoring Ellie, some stares went her way but weren’t friendly at all.

She just stared at Ollie after pulling him out of her pocket, she had the feeling that she was no longer safe here. Instantly trying to hide herself behind Dina.

“Do they already know about the cure…” - She mumbled to herself, not knowing that Dina just heard her.

“I don’t think they know, but be careful just in case.”

“I -..You heard me say that.”

“Yeah, something went down while i was out. Also Cat told me she was lying about JJ being taken. I'm nervous that she wanted this to happen, and the new recruit likely told them that you are immune.”

“So the plan is already in motion.”

“Yeah.”

Dina tried to put on a fake smile so people won’t bother both her and Ellie.

“We need to find Maria as soon as possible.”

“We need to get me to medical.”

“Well that was the idea but the looks some people are giving, i suggest just taking care of you at home.”

Dina got off of Japan, then helping Ellie get off carrying her out of there as fast as possible. She pushed through the whole crowd, until this one person wouldn’t move stopping her in place.

“Hey, can you please move?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Someone gave the guy a speaker, since he had to announce something.

“Hey everyone, the girl that this woman is carrying right now. Is immune, she can’t get infected whatsoever, and thing is there was supposed to be a cure but all that was destroyed.”

Ellie went wide eyed, her mouth was all dry barely able to get a word out at all.

“She is not, just let us through.”

“No, she belongs to the fireflies.”

“They gave up on the cure years ago”

“Sure they did.”

Dina attempted at trying to find a way out of the stables, but to no avail they were stuck.

Everyone started to close in on them, until Maria told everyone to back off and took the microphone from the random guy.

“Some of you actually believe that shit, there is no such thing as being immune. The only true part of it is they were looking for a cure, but never found someone to be like that in order to create one.”

A few people were skeptical, while others apologized for making the two feel unsafe.

“Maria, we need to talk to you.”

“Yeah, i need to chat too. Cat needs to come along as well.”

______________________________________________________________________________

They all arrived at Maria’s office, neither of them looking at Cat. Ellie didn’t even want to look at anyone face to face besides Dina.

“What actually happened?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“You really want to be sarcastic right now Cat ?”

“Yeah, i would rather admit what i did. Instead of hiding it.”

“I trusted that you were telling me that the patrol had to be done right away, but i should have known something was off.”

“Do you not care about what Dina fucking did to me?”

“I could care less.”

Dina had to chime in,” She tortured her for days on end, if i was able to sneak out or just go looking for her. She wouldn’t have experienced what she had to.”

“I’m sorry about that, I didn't think all of this would happen.”

“I don’t fucking care, you should have let me go out there the following morning. Yet i was being watched everywhere i went, patrols, heck even my own home.”

“I understand your frustration.”

“No you do not, not at all.”

Dina was getting more and more frustrated by the second, slamming her fist onto the table.

“You need to calm down.”

“You are telling me to calm down, really??”

She started to raise her voice, all the anger that was held inside was now boiling over.

“Dina, im going to have to ask you to please leave.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes i am, i would like to just talk to the both of them. You are being a distraction right now, and i need actual information not this back and forth.”

Before Dina could reply, Ellie disrupted her.

“If she leaves then i'm going with her as well, you don’t understand the pain that she just went through. Even seeing me in such a horrible way not even a day ago, I looked way worse, compared to now. Even you convinced me to go on this so-called patrol, and a wave of infected were grouping up. That is what frustrates me as well, and i couldn’t even get out of it.”

She stood up completely forgetting that her right leg needed to heal, nearly falling over before Dina caught her at the last second.

“Ellie, I didn't know how bad.”

“Just forget about it, i need to relax and get a break from everything.”

Dina carried her into her arms, completely ignoring what they were saying. She had way too much frustration, knowing it was going to get worse if she stayed in there any longer.

She got stopped at the door, but Maria quickly waved them off.

“Let the two of them go back home, i’ll talk with them later.”

The tall woman moved to the side eyeing Ellie, Dina paid no attention to her. She just kept walking till they arrived at her house. 

“I don’t think JJ is going to remember me much, or if at all.”

“I think he is going to….We just gotta make sure you are doing alright though, and checking your wounds.”

She refused to even let Ellie put pressure onto her leg whatsoever, the faster it heals the better.

Dina opened the door feeling instant warmth against her cheeks, the whole house was inviting with the hint of light blue walls combined with the beautiful lights.

“This house has changed so much… since the last time i was here.”

She laid her gently on the couch in the meantime, until she was able to bring her upstairs to her room. 

“Yeah, also Jessie’s parents are currently taking care of JJ at their place. I’ll go get him in a few minutes.”

“I...need to get up..”

“No, all you need is rest, and I won't be going on any patrols until you are feeling better.”

“But.”

“Ellie.”

“Yeah.”

“The faster you get better, the quicker we can start doing stuff. I also feel like Cat might be forming a group to go after us in the meantime.”

“I hope not, but what if i should give myself up for the fireflies it would stop all of this from happening.”

“Ellie, do not let them convince you that your life is not worth it.”

“But it poses a danger towards you and JJ, you will be targeted because of what i am.”

“Stop with that nonsense.”

This time Dina was looking at her face to face rubbing her cheek, a mixture of emotions appearing across her features.

Her lips curving into a smile, getting lost in those same eyes again.

“I know, it’s just hard not to think about.”

Dina pressed her lips against hers, time felt like it stopped between the two until she heard a knock at the door.

“Coming.”

Ellie just laid there, the taste of mint still lingering on her lips.

After opening the door, she could see JJ standing on his two feet. Tears started to form in her eyes, trying to hide it when they would slide down her cheek. 

“Thank you for bringing him back, and i'm sorry that i was out for so long.”

“It’s alright we heard the news, i also brought some soup for Ellie. Could you give it to her by chance?”

“Yeah, she will like this.”

“We also would like to discuss something with you for a second if you have the chance.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

Dina shut the door leaning against it, she was confused as to why they wanted to talk.

“We heard the news that she is possibly immune, and if she truly is we think it’s wiser to have the cure be created. We know you love her, but it would bring back humanity.”

“It’s not true at all, and even if she was, humanity is coming back. Yes it’s not the same, also even if there was a cure humanity is too far gone to the point of how would they distribute it to everyone?”

Jesse’s parents nodded in unison, not realizing what they said was harmful. 

“Let’s have a meeting sometime about this during dinner, i have to take care of Ellie and JJ. Whatever is said, do not repeat it to anyone else.”

“We understand.”

They quickly left, part of her knew that Ellie heard what they said without a doubt.

She picked up JJ after collecting herself a little, opening and shutting the door instantly.

“Hey Ellie.”

Dina set the hot soup on the living room table, before sitting down next to her.

“Hey potato, you probably don’t remember me. But I missed you a lot.”

She pulled Ollie out of her pocket, playing with him a bit catching JJ’s attention instantly.

Handing him the stuffed elephant, hugging it close while holding one of Ellie's fingers.

It has been so long since the last time she has genuinely seen her smile like this, She carefully placed him into her lap, while she went to go get some bowls for the soup.

“You have grown so much”- She pinched his cheeks playfully. While JJ kept grabbing her hair, causing giggles to erupt out of the both of them.

Hearing what was going on warmed Dina’s heart, the both of them were inseparable yet she never let her see him sooner. She regrets it, but the best she can do now is improve upon her mistakes.

“You two are just being adorable.”

She could tell that sometimes Ellie would wince if JJ accidentally kept poking at certain areas, but would quickly play it off.

Dina was glad to have her Ellie back, with the cute freckles, that beautiful smile, her laugh, just everything about her.

They chatted the night away while playing with JJ till he got too tired, Dina carried him upstairs quietly trying not to make a sound. Laying him in the crib, making sure he was asleep before shutting the door. The wood floor creaking each step she took, even the stairs a little. By the time she got downstairs Ellie was completely knocked out

______________________________________________________________________________

2 Months later…

Ellie was working on trying to re-learn the guitar due to her two missing fingers, It was difficult but she started to get it down. JJ would constantly clap his hands when she was able to get a huge chunk into the acoustics, Dina would cheer her on as well.

Neither of them have gone on any patrols after the incident that happened, sometimes Tommy or Maria would try to talk to them. But were ignored within an instant.

There was no extra punishment for Cat from what they found out from other people. She was allowed to just do everything that she was doing previously, no guards making sure she isn’t up to anything. Part of Ellie thought Maria would give her a heavy punishment, due to how much she cared about her. Something must have changed, some people would simply stare at her when she went to go out and hunt instead of grabbing food from the bar.

Part of her didn’t trust anything around Jackson anymore, alcohol would usually help relieve her nerves when she would exit the house. One time her and Dina got into an argument over her getting drunk all the time at night.

She knew she was in the wrong, and how she’s letting everything get to her. That was the most awkward night the two have ever had. 

Dina went out to go and talk with some people, but Ellie refused to even step outside the house. Jesse’s parents were taking care of JJ, so she had the whole house to herself for an hour or two.

Ellie’s POV

All she could do was stare at the wall, her mind going completely blank. Ever since the incident 2 months ago she has not been the same. The only way she could feel like herself around other’s was alcohol, it would constantly ease her muscles and nerves. Yet whenever she was around DIna, all of that was nonexistent. 

“I need to get a breath of fresh air, this house feels like it’s suffocating me right now.”

Grabbing her winter coat, twisting the door knob leading to the backyard. Breathing in the crisp cold air, sending a shiver up her spine. She quickly put her gloves on due to how cold, finally feeling something besides pain. 

Dina was her anchor, but she had to start finding herself and being able to handle being alone for a bit. Part of her feared that JJ or Dina would get hurt if they weren’t near her. She just wanted to protect them at all costs every single minute, day, and hour.

There were some chairs to the left of her, simply ignoring them she just decided to lay onto the freezing cold ground. Slightly dipping into the snow, just looking up at the icycle looking sky. Feeling a tiny snowflake land directly onto the tip of her nose, melting within a few seconds. Sitting out here relieved her nerves just feeling a sense of calm, she started to hear a familiar voice. 

Instantly getting up onto her feet, nearly forgetting to cut up some stuff for dinner. Dina is definitely going to give her an earful. The dizziness got to her with a mixture of going from freezing to warm. Her gloves got stuck, before she knew it Dina was staring at her in disbelief.

“Let me guess you forgot.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, the stuff that needed to be cut is in the fridge.”

Ellie tried to play it off until she felt a snowball hit directly at her shoulder. 

“Hey what was that for.”

“I can tell when you are lying.”

“I’m not.”

Dina continued walking towards her, each step she took forward. Ellie would take backwards. She knew how to intimidate her, part of her hated it but also loved it at the same time.

“Then why are you backing away while i'm trying to get closer to you?”

“Cause...I”

“Cause what?”

A grin appearing across her features, when Ellie smacked her ass into the counter nowhere else to go.

Right before Dina could get to her, she slid to the side running out the backdoor. Hiding against the wall, forming a snowball in her hands.

“You are ever so sneaky Ellie.”

Holding the snowball close to her, she waited until Dina was in view. Instantly connecting the snowball directly to her face.

Ellie started to chuckle by the expression plastered all across her face, with a mix of ice on her forehead and cheek.

“I am definitely getting you back for that one.”

“Hey, you were the one that hit me first in the kitchen.”

“Are you sure i did that?”

Cockiness rolling off of her tongue secretly making a snowball behind her back.

“I’m pretty sure, my shoulder even hurts still.”

“Wait..are you.”

Ellie dodged to the right avoiding the snowball that was aimed at her face, she didn’t realize dina was running at her full force until the last second. The both of them falling into the snow with DIna on top of her, pushing some snow all over her. They started to giggle, Ellie giving her a full smile that is rare nowadays.

She pressed her lips against Ellie’s, time felt like it stopped while the snow started to fall around them. The beautiful grey sky turning darker by the second, with the porch lights turning on automatically creating the perfect moment between the two. Ellie melted into the kiss, everything around her becoming a blur.

She rested her hands against Dina’s hips, pulling her in as close as she could. They broke apart the kiss gasping for air, the both of them chuckling until Ellie smacked her with some snow getting up within an instant. 

“You let your guard down.”

“You know what Ellie?”

“What??”

“I’m going to wipe that cute smile right off of your face.”

“Are you challenging me to a snowball fight?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure, cause i am going to completely decimate you.”

“Sure, if that’s what you think is going to happen.”

Ellie crouched behind one of the tables listening for footsteps coming towards her, the crunch of the snow getting close until all of a sudden it went quiet. Metal began to creak from the table, hearing the slight crackle of glass. Before she could react Dina hit her directly with another snowball to the face, falling back into the freezing snow shivering when some got into her glove.

She recovered nearly slipping back onto the ground, ducking to avoid another snowball. 

“Don’t we have to go and cook some food?”

“That can wait a bit.”

“Can it?”

She turned her head a little, giving Dina a cocky smile.

“I’m getting a little tired.”

“Wait is someone already giving up?”

“Maybe, you know what fuck you.”

“Strong words that i hear all the time.”

Her attempt at getting under Ellie’s skin was working, she knew what she was planning.

“I.”

“What was that, you are having trouble forming words?”

“You are so going to get it.”

“Am i really though?”

Ellie lunged towards her, nearly smacking into the wall until she grabbed her by the arm. Feeling frozen shards of snow slide down her back.

Ellie started to chuckle trying to get out of her grasp.

“I got the upperhand now.”

“Sure you do.”

As she said that a snowball was shoved down her jacket, eliciting goosebumps to form all across her body. 

“You are such a cheat.”

“You are just a sore loser.”

“I am not.”

She huffed crossing her arms, looking to the side avoiding eye contact with DIna.

The weather started to get colder, the two of them shivering from the sudden change.

“I’ll get you back later.”

“Sure you will.”

She started to plan on how to get her back, each one failing in its own.

“Let’s go cook some food, i’m starting to get hungry.”

“Fine, but I won fair and square.”

Dina turned the handle to go inside until she got hit right in the back, the pieces of snow sliding down her jacket. Before she turned her back Ellie was already hiding.

“I thought you said we were done?”

They kept throwing snowballs at each other until Ellie finally gave into the defeat, Dina was hovering above her with her hand out. She grabbed onto her’s to help her up.

“You have gotten quicker.”

She was breathing heavy after running around for a bit, her stomach started to growl.

“Yeah, but i can’t believe i actually made you get exhausted”

“I was kinda tired all of today, so you got lucky.”

Ellie lightly smacked her shoulder, chuckling a little bit.

A slightly sad tone rolling off of her tongue after the tired part.

“Ellie, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, i just always want to protect you and JJ at all costs and it’s hard to hold that back at times.”

“I can understand that, you have gone through so much.”

“I’m slowly getting better, but i don’t want you to leave me or anything if i have an off day or something like that.”

“I have said this time and time again, i will never leave you. I’m here for you even if you have a bad, good, or alright kinda day. I love every single part of you, and i plan to talk to Maria soon regarding that situation.”

Ellie just nodded while the both of them went back inside, She had this constant battle with herself all the time and the main reason was cause Cat is walking free with no restraints.

“I’m at least getting better little by little.”

“It takes time, you don’t have to rush it.”

She gave her a kiss on the cheek, before grabbing out the food that needs to be cut then cooked.

“Before i forget, there is going to be a party being held at the church this weekend. I know you usually skip them due to what happened last time, but i thought you might be interested.”

“Yeah i’ll go.”

Dina had a shocked expression plastered across her face.

“I was not expecting that, since the other times you denied.”

“I gotta get out of the house, it starts to get all cramped in here when i'm constantly isolating myself.”

Ellie hugged her from behind, while she started to cut the vegetables and chicken.

“It does, I was constantly doing the same thing a while ago. Also you enjoy doing this while I do all the work?”

“I...uhhhh no, i'm doing the dishes.”

“Sure you are.”

She stopped hugging Dina to work on some dishes, showing her that she can do some stuff. When in reality she is pretty bad with helping.

“See, i'm doing them.”

“Now you are.”

Both started to chuckle for a bit, the silence shortly after encompassing the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Final chapter, i am in the process of working on another Ellie and Dina story that at least has more of a beginning, middle, and end. With way better writing. I plan to release it when i am around 5 chapters in, so i don't feel the need to release a new chapter once a week. The chapters will also be much longer clocking in at around 22 pages, possibly more from the way it is going at the moment. Endure and Survive, this story was fun to write but sadly felt like i should end it instead of dragging stuff out.

Dina’s POV

The next day, the beautiful orange tint shining into the room from the window. Standing up beginning to groan a little, the snowball fight they had yesterday exhausted her whole body.

Part of her wanted to just spend all day with Ellie, yet she has to go and talk with Maria about everything.

“Why did she do nothing to Cat ?”

“Just let her roam free, as if she had done nothing.”

These thoughts, especially that night, have never settled with her. There’s a piece of her wishing she should have just killed Cat in that cabin. Cause maybe just maybe everyone would look at them the same, not knowing the truth about her being immune.

“What if i had just stopped her from going on that patrol?”

She felt a hand caress her back, rubbing a part of her shoulder that was bugging her. Or it could just be her whole body becoming tense, constantly on alert fearing that by her hesitating might get Ellie killed or something.

“Hey Di, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking a lot lately.”

“I heard a little bit of it i think, but most of it was mumbled.”

“Good, i’m just nervous about today.”

“I can understand, but please don’t worry. I know you can get some sense across to her. I would go, but just can’t put myself to do it.”

“Hopefully.”

Ellie kept rubbing her back, alleviating some of her muscles.

“That’s really helping me a lot El.”

Turning around, staring into those beautiful yet steel cold emerald eyes. Pressing her lips against hers, the both savoring this moment not letting anything break them apart. The room darkened a little, when a cloud covered the beautiful bright sun.

Dina separated the both of them breathing heavy, the taste of lavender lingering on her lips.

“I would love to be with you all day, but i really should get dressed to go and talk with her.”

“I’ll be here when you get home.”

“Wait what?”

The sarcastic tone slipping off the end of her tongue.

“Already being sarcastic??”

“You know me so well.”

“As do i.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Closing the door as quick as possible before any cold air gets into the house, her jacket keeping the warmth in thankfully. The crunching of snow can be heard each and every step she took, a few people were giving her stares on her way to Maria’s house. 

Eventually arriving at the door the wood creaking beneath her feet, before she could knock it swung open.

“Finally you are here.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes and no, somehow Cat created a group of people and word is spreading fast.”

“No kidding, I did not think this was going to happen.”

Dina pretended to act shocked at what she just said, thinking maybe she would catch along and actually do something.

“There is not much i can do sadly.”

Hearing that same thing over and over, felt like another knife to her heart. 

“Why won’t you do anything then?”

“Far too many people know about it.”

“You are seriously scared of a bunch of people knowing, you've gotta be kidding me.”

“The other reason is I would like to keep the peace between everyone.”

“You are seriously dumb, this isn’t peaceful at all. Sooner or later they are going to hurt Ellie again, and when that happens I'm no longer holding back. Cause you are too much of a peacekeeper to actually fix all this, it puts her life, mine, and JJ’s in danger. Yet you are too stupid to realize that. Yet i actually thought you cared about her, when in reality you do not whatsoever.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Sure, whatever you wanna say to try and apparently keep the peace.”

“Dina.”

“I shouldn’t have come here, thinking that you would actually change your mind.”

“I still care about the two of you, and would love to just catch up.”

“No, i'm done talking with you. Like i said if they do or try to do anything to her, i’m going to personally take it into my own hands. So you better hope nothing does.”

She exited the house, leaving Maria completely speechless.

While walking home this one guy kept following her, every turn she would make he would follow. The only way she could get him off of her was to walk through a crowd, Sadly the streets were empty.

“Why are you still with that Woman?”

“None of your damn business.”

The random guy grabbed her by the wrist with such force, her skin beginning to turn a bit red around the area. 

“LET ME FUCKING GO.”

She slit part of his arm with her knife, pain appearing across his features. He finally let go quickly covering where she just cut, the blood kept pouring by the second.

Dina turned the other way, running as fast as she could. Her legs started to give in but she wouldn’t let them, until she got inside. Her chest heaving up and down, coughing in between feeling her throat become dry.

“Dina! What happened?”

Ellie comforted her, worry appearing across her features. 

“This….one guy kept following me, i could not get him off of me at all. All i could think about was nearly stabbing him.”

“It’s alright.”

She lead her towards the couch, quickly grabbing a glass of water in the meantime. Handing it to her shortly afterwards, sitting to the side of her.

“I’ll go out looking for him, and ask him why he was.”

“Please don’t, you are not safe going out there alone.”

“Neither are you… All I can do is just watch my back constantly, but I would rather get hurt than the both of you.”

Dina couldn’t say much, due to her determination to stay by that. There was no way she can convince her otherwise.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ellie’s POV

A few days later….

Ellie was getting dressed for the dance tonight, she kept struggling between wearing a dark blue or Pink-ish red button up. The clock was ticking by the second, she had to decide very soon.

After what felt like years she decided on the Dark blue button up shirt, with a black shirt to go along with it. Her hand kept shaking before grabbing the doorknob leading to the porch. Taking a few deep breaths calming her nerves, the doorknob twisted open feeling the icy cold send shivers all across her body. 

The music could be clearly heard from just a few blocks, looking around at her surroundings before proceeding. She was around a block away, until her back was against the wall. Before she knew it a knee connected directly to her stomach, instantly falling onto her knees. A chuckle could be heard to the side of her.

“Awwwww can’t even take a hit to the stomach can’t you.”

“You really hate me don’t you.”

Her right hand was grabbing at her stomach, taking in deep breaths to soothe the pain.

“All of you can leave us be, i need a few minutes alone with her.”

They all nodded, each of them going their own separate ways. Now it was just the two of them, Cat kept pacing back and forth.

“I’m taking you to the fireflies whether you like it or not.”

“Good luck trying to do that”

The tip of a shoe connected to her cheek, blood spewing out within an instant.

“Thankfully i can hurt you as much as i want to, before i have to even bring you.”

Ellie stood up ignoring the pain, grabbing Cat by her hair connecting her left fist to the side of her face over and over.

One of the guys grabbed Ellie stopping her fist before the final blow, throwing her against the wall.

“Are you alright Cat?”

”Yeah, thanks for stopping her. I guess I underestimated her since the last time.”

She pulled out a knife walking towards Ellie breathing heavy from how hard she hit her head against the wall.

Feeling the tip of the knife against her cheek, being pushed in a little releasing a bit of blood.

“Ma’am we have to hurry this up, her girlfriend is going to look for her soon.”

“Uhhhhh fine, just take her to my place. You can drag her if you want, just make sure she stays alive.”

“Will do.”

One of the guy’s tried to grab her, but she slid to the side. Her hands beginning to shake, grabbing a switchblade from her pocket. She pushed it directly into his throat over and over.

Cat’s eyes shot open, never seeing this side of her.

“Now you really wanna back off of me and my family.”

The sound of gurgling could be heard to the side of them, shortly encompassed by silence.

“You wish, and once we get out to the outskirts of jackson. I’m going directly for Dina and JJ.”

“You will NEVER lay a finger on them.”

Her blood started to boil, adrenaline starting to kick in by the second.

“Sure, but you won’t be able to stop us.”

A few gunshots could be heard, the two guys falling lifeless onto the ground. Cat grabbed Ellie by the neck using her as a body shield.

“Who the fuck is there?” 

Fear coming off the end of her tongue, while a chuckle could be heard.

“You put this onto yourself, let her go.”

“You wish.”

“If you let her go, i won’t hurt you. We will just forget that this happened.”

While Dina was distracting her, Ellie shoved the switchblade into her thigh. The gun fell to the floor, while the end of her fist connected to her cheek. Knocking her out in an instant.

“We need to get out of here, I’ll grab Cat and let’s go to your old place. We need to deal with her for once and for all.”

Ellie was hesitant not really paying attention, she just kept following Dina to her old place. There was a slight trail of blood quickly dissipating after a couple of blocks. Everything was happening so fast, she had no time to think, speak, stop, and or do anything in general. Her breathing started to become repetitive, before she knew it they were there.

“Please stay out here, while i deal with her.”

She gave her a kiss on her lips, before proceeding into her old place.

The snap of a twig could be heard, feeling a piece of cloth covering her nose and mouth. Breathing in the smell, dizziness taking over while feeling her body become numb. Whoever it was knew that Cat would get caught, she could get a glimpse of the woman’s face before consuming to the darkness.

Dina POV

Cat began to chuckle just looking at Dina’s frustration boiling over.

“You really messed up by leaving her out there alone.”

“What are you planning?”

Realization hitting her seeing a tall figure dragging someone through the corner of the window. She couldn’t leave Cat here all by herself, knowing full well that she is going to end up free no matter what.

“The clock is ticking, sooner than later she will just be a lifeless body with no soul.”

“So you were never planning to bring her over to the Fireflies.”

“Bingo, finally figured it out. My main plan was to get her killed, just do it very slowly in which she deserves.”

“She has never done anything to you at all, why are you doing all this?”

“She fucking used me until she was able to get you, even her posture and attitude was different whenever you would enter the room.”

“You are only jealous cause she loved me, and not you.”

“You don’t know her like i do Dina, im going to bet she doesn’t even talk with you about why Joel got killed or why she had that tattoo done.”

“I have known that dumbass, i was there for all of it.”

“Sure.”

She back slapped Cat across her cheek, leaving a red imprint in the exact same spot. 

“You are so fucking lucky i can’t do what i plan to do, until i go and make sure Ellie is alright.”

“What if i’m not here, all i have to do is tell Maria and she would get people to go after you just like that.”

She snapped her finger conveying how quick she thinks, the relationship between both her and Maria. It's like a mother and daughter relationship, they are so close to each other. Yet a part of her feels like she is drifting away from her little by little.

“It is ever so obvious that the two of you aren’t as close as you are making it seem Cat. Correct me if i'm wrong, but thing is i am not.”

Whispering the last part in her ear, before shoving a knife directly into her side missing any important organs. She wanted to make her suffer, her main focus was to go and get Ellie back from whoever grabbed her.

“Now if you leave this area at all, i will be giving you even worse than what i plan on doing.”

Connecting her fist to her face, a piece of tooth falling directly onto the ground. Stretching her hand from how hard the hit was, shortly noticing her full on blacked out.

Grabbing her jacket quickly leaving the house, locking the door shortly following the footsteps beginning to recede into the darkness.

“You better fight them Ellie.”

The guilt coming back up towards her stomach, just staying there realizing she should have just walked with her to the Dance at the Church.

“The one time she actually went outside the house, not knowing that Cat was waiting.”

There was a layer of blood cascading over the brown wooden fence, using the tip of her finger feeling how fresh it is.

The footsteps stopped right then and there, putting her ear to the wood hearing the conversations going on.

“What should we do with her?”

“I don’t know, your guess is as close as mine.”

“Cat never gave us orders past this point.”

“I guess it is up to us now, if you want to turn back and just leave her somewhere safe you can.”

“No, there would be a cure if she wasn’t saved. My mom would be here, if it wasn’t for some infected.”

Ellie groggily woke up, feeling a pulsing headache aching the side of her head.

“W…..where am i?”

Before anyone could say anything a gunshot could be heard, the two falling to the floor seeing life fade through their eyes. Pools of blood formed around her, until her eyes connected to those very similar and beautiful one’s.

“We need to hurry up, and i will never let you out of my sight ever again.”

All she could do was nod, while putting her right hand against the side of her head, the pulsing getting worse by the second. 

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright just follow me.”

She kept staggering propping her side against any object she was able to until reaching her old place. The door was swung open, arguing could be heard coming from the inside.

“Do you realize what you have done now, I gave you a second chance to just walk around as if nothing had happened.”

“What do you expect me to do, just let her walk around. The cure for humanity is not giving it up willingly.”

“You are now no longer allowed in Jackson, Also good luck fighting with where you are going.”

A few footsteps could be heard entering the house. Dragging Cat by her arms leaving her legs against the ground scattering through the snow.

Maria’s eyes connected to the two of them, concern written across her face seeing a little bit of blood coming from the side of Ellie’s head.

Relief could be seen on Ellie’s face, before slamming onto the ground becoming unconscious.  
______________________________________________________________________________

A week later….

Ellie’s POV

Many people backed off of Ellie, seeing the condition she was in. The side of her face was still bruised, some coming to the conclusion it was from Cat. 

She hated all the stares she was receiving. Part of her wanted to just up and go to the Fireflies wherever they were located to hand herself over.

The best thing she wants is for JJ or anyone else not to have to worry about all these infected, Dina is going to hate her for disappearing yet again. This time feels different, since she won’t ever be seeing her again.

Shuffling through her backpack in the garage, trying to be as quiet as possible. Hearing the creak of the door opening.

“Are you seriously doing this again?”

“After all that has happened, i can’t just sit here knowing that if i give myself up. This could solve everyone’s issues, hatred, or anything towards me.”

“Ellie, how would they even populate and spread this vaccine. This is the new normal and we have to deal with it.”

“I want JJ to just grow up without having to worry, and it hurts to know that other people know the truth. “

“Please don’t leave, i am begging you please stay.”

Those fateful words coming out of her mouth, coming to the full realization that those were the same words said all those years ago.

“I will stay.”


End file.
